langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Al doilea sex/IX
Capitolul II TÎNĂRA FATĂ În timpul întregii ei copilării, fetiţa a fost maltratată şi mutilată, şi totuşi, ea se înţelegea pe sine ca individ autonom; în relaţiile cu părinţii ei, cu prietenii, prin studii şi jocuri, se descoperea prezentului ca o transcendenţă: nu făcea decît să viseze la viitoarea ei pasivitate. La pubertate, viitorul nu numai că se apropie de ea, ci se instalează în trupul ei, devine cea mai concretă dintre realităţi. Viitorul păstrează caracterul fatal pe care 1-a avut întotdeauna; în timp ce adolescentul se îndreaptă activ către vîrsta adultă, fata pîndeşte începutul acestei epoci noi, imprevizibile, a cărei tramă este deja ţesută şi spre care o antrenează, în trecerea lui, timpul. Detaşată deja de trecutul ei de copil, prezentul nu-i mai apare decît ca o tranziţie; ea nu mai descoperă în el nici un scop valabil, numai ocupaţii. Într-un fel mai mult sau mai puţin deghizat, tinereţea sa se consumă în aşteptare. Ea aşteaptă Bărbatul. Desigur, şi adolescentul visează femeia, o doreşte; dar ea nu va fi niciodată decît un element al vieţii lui, nu-i rezumă destinul; în timp ce fetiţa, încă din copilărie, fie că a dorit să se realizeze ca femeie sau să depăşească limitele condiţiei sale, a aşteptat din partea bărbatului împlinirea şi evaziunea: el are chipul orbitor al lui Perseu, al Simţului Gheorghe; este un eliberator; este bogat şi puternic, deţine cheile fericirii; este Prinţul din poveste. Feti a presimte c , sub mîn-gîierile lui, va fi purtat de marele ţ ă ă curent al vieţii ca pe vremea cînd se afla în poala mamei sale; supusă dulcii sale autorităţi, va regăsi aceeaşi siguranţă ca în braţele tatălui său; magia îmbrăţişărilor şi a privirilor lui o va transforma din nou în idol. A fost întotdeauna convinsă de superioritatea virilă; acest prestigiu al bărbaţilor nu este un miraj copilăresc, ci se sprijină pe baze economice şi sociale; bărbaţii sînt pur şi simplu stăpînii lumii; totul o convinge pe adolescentă că e în interesul ei să devină vasala lor; părinţii ei o îndeamnă la aceasta; tatăl este mîndru de succesele fiicei sale, mama vede în ele promisiunea unui viitor prosper; prietenele o invidiază pe aceea dintre ele care primeşte cele mai multe omagii masculine; în colegiile americane, standardul unei studente este măsurat prin numărul de întîlniri pe care le cumulează. Mariajul nu este numai o carieră onorabilă şi 61 mai puţin obositoare decît multe altele: el, doar, el îi permite femeii să atingă demnitatea socială şi să se realizeze sexual ca femeie şi mamă. Sub acest aspect îi este văzut de către cei din jur viitorul, şi chiar de către ea însăşi. Este unanim admis că a cuceri un soţ - sau, în anumite cazuri, un protector - este pentru ea cea mai importantă dintre întreprinderi. În bărbat se întruchipează în ochii ei Celălalt, la fel cum, pentru bărbat, Celălalt este întruchipat de ea: dar acest Celălalt îi apare la modul esenţial, şi ea se percepe înaintea lui ca neesenţial. Va evada din căminul părintesc, din strînsoarea maternă, îşi va deschide viitorul nu printr-o cucerire activă, ci predîndu-se pasivă şi docilă în mîinile unui nou stăpîn. S-a pretins adesea că, dacă se resemnează la această renunţare, este pentru că, fizic şi moral, devirie inferioară, băieţilor, şi incapabilă să rivalizeze cu aceştia: renunţînd la o competiţie zadarnică, se predă unei caste superioare, voind să-şi asigure fericirea. De fapt, nu dintr-o inferioritate dată vine umilinţa ei: dimpotrivă, din aceasta se nasc toate neajunsurile sale; ea îşi are originea în trecutul adolescentei, în societatea care o înconjoară şi în chiar acest viitor care îi este propus. Desigur, pubertatea transformă corpul adolescentei; este mai fragil decît altădată; organele feminine sînt vulnerabile, funcţionarea lor e mai delicată; insoliţi şi stînjenitori, sînii sînt o povară; în exerciţiile violente, îşi fac simţită prezenţa, freamătă, dor. De acum înainte, forţa musculară, rezistenţa, agilitatea femeii vor fi inferioare celor ale bărbatului; dezechilibrul funcţiilor hormonale creează o instabilitate nervoasă şi vaso-motnce; criza menstruală e dureroasă; dureri de cap, de spate, de pîntece fac ca activităţile normale să fie greu de înfăptuit şi chiar imposibile; acestor neplăceri li se adaugă uneori tulburări psihice; se întîmplă frecvent ca femeia, nervoasă, iritabilă, să treacă în fiecare lună printro stare de semialienare; controlul sistemului nervos şi al sistemului simpatic de către centri nu mai este asigurat, tulburările de circulaţie, anumite autointoxicaţii fac din propriul ei trup un ecran care se interpune între femeie şi lume, o ceaţă fierbinte care apasă asupra ei, o sufocă şi o izolează; prin această carne tristă şi pasivă, universul întreg este o povară prea grea. Opresată, copleşită, femeia devine străină de sine însăşi prin faptul că este străină restului lumii. Sintezele se descompun, momentele nu se mai leagă între ele, celălalt nu mai este recunoscut decît printr-o recunoaştere abstractă; şi dacă raţionamentul şi logica rămîn intacte, cum se întîmplă în delirurile melancolice, sînt puse în slujba unor evidenţe pasionale care izbucnesc în mijlocul confuziei organice. Aceste fapte sînt oricum extrem de importante: dar femeia le dă greutate prin felul în care ia cunoştinţă de ele. Spre vîrsta de treisprezece ani, băieţii fac o adevărată ucenicie a violenţei, li se dezvoltă agresivitatea, voinţa de putere, gustul sfidării; 62 chiar în aceast perioad fetele renun la jocurile brutale. ă ă ţă Sporturile îi rămîn accesibile; dar sportul, care înseamnă specializare, supunere la nişte reguli artificiale, nu-i oferă echivalentul unui recurs spontan şi obişnuit la forţă; se situează la marginea vieţii; nu oferă învăţăminte despre viaţă şi despre sine însăşi într-un mod atît de intim precum o face o luptă dezordonată, o escaladare neprevăzută Sportiva nu încearcă niciodată orgoliul cuceritor al unui băiat care şi-a pus la pămînt camaradul. De altfel, în multe ţări, majoritatea fetelor nu au nici un antrenament sportiv; ca şi încăierările, escaladările le sînt interzise; ele nu fac decît să-şi suporte, în mod pasiv, trupul; mult mai mult decît în primii ani de viaţă, trebuie să renunţe la a se ridica deasupra lumii date, să se afirme deasupra restului omenirii; le este interzis să exploreze, să îndrăznească, să facă să se retragă limitele posibilului. În special atitudinea de sfidare, atît de importantă pentru băieţi, le este aproape necunoscută; bineînţeles, şi femeile se compară între ele, dar sfidarea este altceva decît aceste confruntări pasive: două libertăţi se înfruntă în calitatea pe care o presupune faptul de a avea asupra lumii un impact ale cărui limite pretind că le resping; a se căţăra mai sus decît un camarad, a îndoi un braţ înseamnă pentru băiat a-şi afirma suveranitatea asupra întregii lumi. Aceste purtări de cucerire nu-i sînt permise tinerei fete şi, în special, nu îi este îngăduită violenţa. Fără îndoială, în universul adulţilor forţa brutală nu are, în vremuri normale, un rol prea mare; totuşi, ea continuă să-1 bîntuie. Sînt numeroase acţiunile masculine care se decupează pe un fond de violenţă posibilă: la fiecare colţ de stradă se schiţează încăierări; în majoritatea cazurilor sînt înăbuşite; dar este suficient ca bărbatul să simtă în pumni voinţa de afirmare de sine, pentru a se simţi confirmat în suveranitatea lui. Împotriva oricărui afront, a oricărei tentative de a-1 reduce la starea de. obiect, bărbatul poate să lovească, să se expună loviturilor: el nu-i permite celuilalt a-1 trans-cende, se regăseşte în miezul subiectivităţii sale. Violenţa este proba autentică a adeziunii fiecăruia la sine însuşi, la pasiunile, la voinţa sa; a o refuza radical înseamnă a-şi refuza orice adevăr obiectiv, a se închide într-o subiectivitate abstractă; o furie, o revoltă care nu trec prin muşchi rămîn imaginare. Este o teribilă frustrare aceea de a nu-ţi putea înscrie emoţiile pe suprafaţa păinîntului. În sudul Statelor Unite, unui negru îi este absolut imposibil să facă uz de violenţă faţă de un alb; această constrîngere este cheia misteriosului concept de „suflet negru"; felul în care un negru se raportează la lumea albă, conduita prin care se adaptează la ea, compensaţiile pe care le caută, întregul lui fel de a simţi şi de a acţiona se explică plecînd de la pasivitatea la care este condamnat. În timpul Ocupaţiei, francezii, care hotărîseră să nu cedeze pornirilor violente faţă de ocupanţi, chiar dacă ar fi fost provocaţi - fie din prudenţă egoistă, fie pentru că 63 aveau obligaţii - îşi simţeau situaţia în lume profund bulversată; depindea de capriciul celuilalt ca ei să fie preschimbaţi în obiect, subiectivitatea lor nu mai avea posibilitatea de a se exprima concret, nu era decît un fenomen secundar. Astfel, universul are un cu totul alt chip pentru adolescentul căruia îi este permis să dea seamă imperios despre sine însuşi şi altul pentru adolescenta ale cărei sentimente sînt private de eficacitate imediată; unul pune lumea în discuţie fără încetare, poate, în orice moment, să se revolte împotriva a ceea ce este dat, şi, cînd îl acceptă, are impresia că i se conformează în mod activ; cealaltă nu face decît să suporte acest dat; lumea se defineşte fără ea şi are un chip imuabil. Această neputinţă fizică se traduce printr-o timiditate mai generală: ea nu crede într-o forţă pe care nu a experimentat-o în propriul ei corp; nu îndrăzneşte să întreprindă, să se revolte, să inventeze ; predestinată docilităţii, resemnării, nu poate decît să-şi accepte în societate un loc dinainte determinat: ia ordinea lucrurilor ca dată. O femeie îmi povestea că, toată tinereţea ei, îşi negase cu o rea-voinţă sălbatică slăbiciunea fizică; a o admite însemna să-şi piardă gustul şi curajul de a mai întreprinde ceva în domeniul intelectual sau politic. Am cunoscut o fată crescută ca un băiat, excepţional de viguroasă, care se credea la fel de puternic cum sînt b rba ii; de i era dr gu , de ă ă ţ ş ă ţă şi în fiecare lună avea dureri la menstruaţie, nu era conştientă în nici un fel de feminitatea sa; avea bruscheţea, exuberanţa în faţa vieţii, iniţiativele şi îndrăznelile unui băiat; nu ezita să intervină pe stradă cu lovituri de pumn dacă vedea că este maltratat un copil sau o femeie. Una sau două experienţe nefericite î-au revelat faptul că puterea este de partea bărbaţilor. Cînd şi-a dat seama de slăbiciunea ei fizică, o mare parte din siguranţa ei de sine s-a prăbuşit: a fost începutul unei evoluţii care a făcut-o să se feminizeze, să se perceapă ca pasivitate, să-şi accepte dependenţa. A nu mai avea încredere în propriul corp înseamnă a-ţi pierde încrederea în tine. N-avem decît să considerăm importanţa pe care tinerii o acordă muşchilor lor pentru a înţelege că orice subiect îşi sesizează trupul ca pe o expresie obiectivă a sa. Impulsiunile erotice ale băiatului nu fac decît să-i confirme orgoliul pe care-1 are faţă de corpul lui; descoperă în ele semnul transcendenţei şi al puterii; tînăra fată poate reuşi să-şi asume dorinţele: dar cel mai adesea acestea păstrează un caracter ruşinos. Trupul ei întreg este suportat cu jenă. Neîncrederea pe care o avea încă din copilărie faţă de „interiorul" ei contribuie la a da crizei menstruale caracterul suspect care o face odioasă. Prin atitudinea ei psihică, face ca servitutea menstruală să constituie un mare handicap. Ameninţarea care apasă asupra tinerei fete în anumite perioade îi poate părea atît de intolerabilă, încît va renunţa la expediţii, la plăceri pe, care şi le-ar fi dorit, pentru a evita astfel ca dizgraţia să-i fie aflată 64 de alţii. Oroarea pe care o inspiră aceasta se repercutează în organism şi-i accentuează tulburările şi durerile. S-a văzut că una dintre caracteristicile fiziologiei feminine este strînsa legătură dintre secreţiile endocrine şi funcţionarea sistemului nervos: există o acţiune reciprocă; un corp de femeie - şi cu deosebire unul de fată - este un corp „isteric" în sensul că nu există, ca să zicem aşa, distanţă între viaţa psihică şi realizarea ei fiziologică. Bulversarea pe care o aduce descoperirea tulburărilor pubertăţii o exasperează pe fată. Pentru că trupul ei este suspect, pentru că-1 pîndeşte cu nelinişte, i se pare bolnav: este bolnav. S-a văzut că într-adevăr acest corp este fragil şi că în el se produc dezordini propriu-zis organice, dar ginecologii sînt de acord asupra faptului că nouă zecimi dintre pacientele lor sînt bolnave închipuite, adică fie că stările lor de rău nu au nici o realitate fiziologică, fie că dezordinea organică este ea însăşi motivată de o atitudine psihică. Trupul feminin este în mare măsură minat de angoasa de a fi femeie. Evident, dacă situaţia biologică a femeii constituie pentru ea un handicap, este din pricina perspectivei din care este ea văzută. Fragilitatea nervoasă, instabilitatea vasomotoare, cu excepţia cazurilor cînd devin patologice, nu-i interzic nici o meserie: chiar între bărbaţi, există o mare diversitate de temperamente. O indispoziţie de una sau două zile pe lună, chiar dureroasă, nu este nici ea un obstacol; de fapt, o mulţime de femei se acomodează cu ea, şi mai ales cele pe care „blestemul menstrual" le-ar putea incomoda mai mult: sportivele, cele care călătoresc, femei care practică meserii dure. Majoritatea profesiilor nu reclamă o energie superioară aceleia de care este în stare femeia. Iar în sporturi, scopul ţintit nu este o reuşită independentă în aptitudinile fizice, ci împlinirea perfecţiunii care îi este proprie fiecărui organism; campionul la categoria pană este la fel de valoros ca unul la categoria grea. O campioană de schi nu este inferioară unui campion mai rapid decît ea: pur şi simplu, aparţin unor categorii diferite. Pozitiv interesate de propria lor împlinire, sportivele sînt cele care se simt cel mai puţin handicapate în raport cu bărbaţii. E adevărat că lipsa forţei fizice nu-i permite femeii să cunoască lecţiile violenţei; dacă ar putea să se afirme în trupul ei şi să iasă în lume în alt fel, această deficienţă ar fi uşor de compensat. Dacă înoată, escaladează vîrfuri, pilotează un avion ori luptă împotriva forţelor naturii, îşi asumă riscuri şi se aventurează, ea nu va simţi în faţa lumii timiditatea despre care am vorbit. În ansamblul unei situa ii care ţ îi permite prea puţine evadări, aceste singularităţi îşi capătă valoarea, şi nu imediat, ci confirmînd complexul de inferioritate care s-a dezvoltat încă din copilărie. Tot acest complex va apăsa şi asupra dezvoltării intelectuale. S-a remarcat adesea că, începînd cu pubertatea, fata pierde teren în 65 domeniile intelectuale şi artistice. Aceasta se întîmplă din mai multe motive. Unul dintre cele mai frecvente este că adolescenta nu întîlneşte în jurul ei încurajările care li se dau fraţilor săi; dimpotrivă: cei din jur vor ca ea să fie şi femeie, iar ea trebuie să cumuleze sarcinile muncii ei profesionale cu acelea pe care le presupune feminitatea Directoarea unei şcoli profesionale a făcut în această privinţă remarcile următoare: Fata devine dintr-o dată o fiinţă care-şi cîştigă existenţa muncind. Are dorinţe noi, care nu mai au nimic de-a face cu familia. I se întîmplă destul de adesea să trebuiască să facă un efort considerabil... Se întoarce seara acasă împovărată de o oboseală cumplită, cu capul plin de toate întîmplările de peste zi... Cum este ea primită atunci? Mama o trimite repede să cumpere ceva Mai are de terminat treburile casnice şi mai trebuie să se ocupe şi de propria ei garderobă. Este imposibil să-şi vadă de gîndurile ei intime, care continuă să o preocupe. Se simte nefericită, îşi compară situaţia cu aceea a fratelui său, care nu are nici o treabă de făcut acasă, şi se revoltă' Treburile menajere sau corvezile mondene pe care mama nu ezită să i le impună studentei sau ucenicei sfîrşesc prin a o surmena. Am văzut în timpul războiului, la Sevres, eleve copleşite de sarcinile familiale care se adăugau la sarcina de a învăţa; una dintre ele s-a îmbolnăvit de boala lui Pott, alta, de meningită. Mama - aşa cum vom vedea - încearcă o surdă ostilitate faţă de emanciparea fiicei, şi. mai mult sau mai puţin deliberat, o maltratează; efortul pe care îl face adolescentul de a deveni bărbat este respectat, şi deja i se recunoaşte o mare libertate. Fetei i se cere să rămînă acasă, ieşirile ei sînt supravegheate; nu e deloc încurajată să hotărască asupra plăcerilor şi distracţiilor ei. Rar vedem femei organizînd singure o călătorie, o plimbare pe jos sau pe bicicletă, ori jucînd o partidă de biliard sau de mingi etc. În afară de lipsa de iniţiativă care vine din educaţie, moravurile fac ca independenţa lor să fie dificilă. Dacă vagabondează pe străzi, sînt privite, acostate. Cunosc fete care, fără să fie deloc timide, nu încearcă nici o plăcere plimbîndu-se singure prin Paris pentru că, fără încetare inoportunate, trebuie să fie în gardă tot timpul; toată plăcerea este risipită. Dacă nişte studente năvălesc pe străzi în grupuri vesele, cum fac studenţii, se dau în spectacol; a merge cu paşi mari, a cînta, a vorbi tare, a mînca un măr, toate acestea înseamnă provocare; vor fi imediat insultate, urmărite sau acostate. Nonşalanţa devine pe loc o lipsă de ţinută; acest autocontrol la care femeia este obligată, şi care devine un fel de a doua natură la „tînăra fată bine crescută", ucide spontaneitatea; prin el, exuberanţa 1 Citat din LIEPMANN, Tinereţe şi sexualitate. 66 vie este maltratată. Rezultă de aici tensiunea şi plictisul. Acest plictis este contagios; fetele se plictisesc repede unele de altele; nu se ataşează reciproc de închisoarea lor; este unul dintre motivele care fac ca tovărăşia băieţilor să le fie atît de necesară. Această incapacitate de a-şi fi suficiente sieşi naşte în tinerele fete o timiditate care se va întinde de-a lungul întregii lor vieţi şi care îşi pune amprenta asupra muncii lor. Îşi închipuie că triumfurile strălucitoare le sînt rezervate bărbaţilor şi, de aceea, nici nu ţintesc prea sus. S-a constatat că fetiţele de cincisprezece ani, comparîndu-se cu băieţii, declară: „Băieţii sînt mai buni". Această convingere le slăbeşte puterile şi încurajează lenea şi mediocritatea. O fată - care nu avea o deferentă deosebită pentru sexul tare - îi reproşa unui b rbat la itatea sa; i s-a r spuns c ea îns i era foarte fricoas ; „ă ş ă ă ăş ă Oh! la o femeie, nu e acelaşi lucru", a declarat ea cu un ton dispreţuitor. Raţiunea profundă a acestui defetism este că adolescenta nu se simte responsabilă de viitorul ei; i se pare inutil să ceară prea mult de la ea însăşi, din moment ce nu de sine depinde, pînă la urmă, soarta ei. Departe de a se predestina bărbatului fiindcă ştie că îi este inferioară, ea îşi constituie inferioritatea din faptul că i se predestinează acceptînd ideea inferiorităţii sale. Într-adevăr, doar sporindu-şi valoarea umană ea va căpăta preţ în ochii bărbaţilor, modelîndu-se după visele lor. Cînd este neexperimentată, nu-şi dă seama de acest lucru. I se întîmplă să manifeste aceeaşi agresivitate ca şi băieţii; încearcă să cucerească cu o autoritate brutală, cu o francheţe orgolioasă; această atitudine o sorteşte aproape sigur eşecului. De la cea mai servilă la cea mai înfumurată, toate învaţă că, pentru a plăcea, trebuie să abdice. Mama le impune să nu-i mai trateze pe băieţi ca pe nişte camarazi, să nu le facă avansuri, să-şi asume un rol pasiv. Dacă doresc să înceapă o prietenie, un flirt, trebuie să evite cu grijă să ia ele iniţiativa; bărbaţilor nu le plac fetele băieţoase, nici cele cu pretenţii literare, nici cele inteligente; prea multă îndrăzneală, cultură, inteligenţă îi înspăimîntă. În majoritatea romanelor, aşa cum remarcă George Eliot, eroina blondă şi proastă triumfă asupra eroinei brune, cu caracter viril; şi în Moara de pe Floss, Maggie încearcă în zadar să inverseze rolurile; moare pînă la urmă, iar Lucy cea blondă se mărită cu Stephen; în Ultimul mohican, de nesărata Alice se îndrăgosteşte eroul, şi nu de îndrăzneaţă Clara; în Femeiuşcă, simpatica Joe nu este pentru Laurie decît un camarad din copilărie; el îi dăruieşte dragostea sa insipidei Amy, cea cu părul buclat. A fi feminină înseamnă a se arăta neputincioasă, uşuratică, pasivă, docilă. Fata va trebui nu numai să se împodobească, să se gătească, ci şi să îşi reprime spontaneitatea şi să pună în locul acesteia graţia şi farmecul studiat pe care le învaţă de la cele mai mari ca ea. Orice afirmare a fiinţei sale îi diminuează feminitatea şi şansele 67 de seducţie. Ceea ce face relativ uşoară pornirea tînărului în viaţă este că cele două vocaţii ale sale, de fiinţă umană şi de bărbat, nu se opun una alteia; încă din copilărie i se anunţa această soartă fericită, împlinindu-se ca independenţă şi ca liberate, îşi cîştigă valoarea socială şi, o dată cu ea, prestigiul viril: ambiţios, precum Rastignac, ţinteşte banii, gloria şi femeile dintr-o singură mişcare; unul dintre clişeele care-1 stimulează este acela al bărbatului puternic şi celebru, adulat de femei. La fată, dimpotrivă, există o opoziţie profundă între condiţia ei propriu-zis umană şi vocaţia ei feminini De aceea adolescenţa este pentru femeie un moment atît de dificil şi de decisiv. Pînă atunci era un individ autonom; va trebui să renunţe la această suveranitate. Nu numai că este sfîşiată ca şi fraţii săi, la fel de puternic, între trecut şi viitor: dar, în afară de aceasta, izbucneşte un conflict între revendicarea originară de a fi subiect, activitate, libertate, şi pe de altă parte, tendinţele sale erotice şi solicitările sociale care o invită să se accepte ca obiect pasiv. Ea se sesizează spontan ca esenţial: cum se va resemna să devină neesenţial? Dar dacă nu mă pot împlini în calitate de Celălalt, cum să renunţ la Eul meu? Aceasta este dilema angoasantă în care se zbate femeia în devenire. Oscilînd între dorinţă şi dezgust, între speranţă şi teamă, refuzînd ceea ce cheamă, este încă suspendată între momentul independenţei infantile şi acela al supunerii feminine; această incertitudine îi dă, la ieşirea din vîrsta ingrată, un gust acid de fruct necopt Fata reacţionează la situaţia ei într-un fel foarte diferit de opţiunile ei anterioare. „Femeiuşcă", matroana în devenire, se poate resemna cu uşurinţă la metamorfoză; totuşi, ea poate să fi extras din condiţia ei de „mămică" un gust al autorităţii care o determină să se răscoale împotriva jugului masculin: este gata să întemeieze un matriarhat, nu să devină obiect erotic şi servitoare. Va fi adesea cazul surorilor mai mari, care şi-au asumat de foarte tinere responsabilit i importante. „B iatul nereu it" ăţ ă ş , descoperind că este femeie, încearcă uneori o decepţie arzătoare care o poate conduce direct la homosexualitate; totuşi, ceea ce căuta în independenţă şi în violenţă era posesiunea lumii: este posibil ca ea să nu vrea să renunţe la feminitate, la experienţele maternităţii, la o întreagă parte a destinului ei. În general, prin intermediul anumitor rezistenţe, tînăra consimte la feminitatea ei: deja, în stadiul cochetăriei infantile, în faţa tatălui său, în reveriile ei erotice, a cunoscut farmecul pasivităţii; îi descoperă, parţial, şi puterea; în ruşinea pe care i-o inspiră carnea sa se amestecă în curînd şi vanitatea. Mîna care a emoţionat-o, privirea care a tulburat-o erau o chemare, o rugă; trupul ei îi apare ca înzestrat cu virtuţi magice; este mîndră de el. Cochetăria sax care adesea dispare după primii ani ai copilăriei autonome, reînvie. Încearcă farduri, coafuri; în loc să-şi ascundă sînii, îi masează ca să-i facă să crească, îşi studiază 68 ÎB oglindă surîsul. Legătura dintre tulburare şi seducţie este atît de strînsă, încît în toate cazurile în care nu se deşteaptă sensibilitatea erotică, la subiect nu se observă nici o dorinţă de a plăcea. Experienţele au arătat că bolnavele suferind de o insuficienţă tiroidiană, care le făcea apatice, triste, puteau fi transformate prin injectarea unei substanţe extrase din glanda tiroidă; începeau să surîdă, devenind vesele şi fandosite. Cu îndrăzneală, psihologii îmbibaţi de metafizică materialistă au declarat că cochetăria nu e decît un „instinct" secretat de această glandă; dar această explicaţie obscură nu este valabilă aici decît pentru primii ani ai copilăriei. Fapt este că în toate aceste cazuri de deficienţă organică: limfatism, anemie etc, trupul este resimţit ca o povară; străin, ostil, nu speră şi nu promite nimic; cînd îşi regăseşte echilibrul şi vitalitatea, subiectul îl recunoaşte imediat ca fiind al său şi, prin el, transcende către Celălalt. Pentru tînăra fată, transcendenţa erotică constă în a se transforma în pradă, pentru a prinde bărbatul în capcană. Ea devine obiect şi se sesizează ca obiect; descoperă cu surprindere acest nou aspect al fiinţei sale: i se pare că se dedublează; în loc să coincidă exact cu sine, iată că începe să existe în afară. Astfel, în Invitaţie la vals de Rosamond Lehmann, Olivia descoperă în oglindă un chip necunoscut: este o ea-obiect, care se trezeşte deodată în fa{a ei înseşi, încearcă o emoţie repede risipită, dar bulversantă: De cîtva timp, o emoţie deosebită o cuprindea în momentul în care se privea astfel din cap pînă-n picioare: într-un fel neprevăzut şi rar, i se întîmpla să vadă în faţa ei o necunoscută, o fiinţă nouă. Se întîmplase de două sau de trei ori. Se privea în oglindă, se vedea. Dar ce se petrecea?... Astăzi, ceea ce vedea era altceva: o coamă revărsînd în jur mişcare şi forţă, de parcă ar fi fost străbătută de curent electric. Trupul ei -poate era din cauza rochiei - i se părea că se alcătuieşte armonios, că se centrează, înfloreşte, suplu şi solid în acelaşi timp: viu. Avea în faţa ei, ca într-un portret, o fată în roz pe care toate obiectele din cameră, reflectate în oglindă, păreau s-o încadreze, s-o prezinte, munnurînd: Tu eşti... Ceea ce o uimeşte pe Olivia sînt promisiunile pe care crede a le citi în această imagine în care-şi recunoaşte visele infantile şi care este ea însăşi; dar fata îndrăgeşte în prezenţa sa carnală acest corp de care se minunează ca şi cum ar fi al alteia. Se mîngîie, îşi sărută rotunjimea umărului, încheietura cotului, îşi contemplă pieptul, picioarele; plăcerea solitară devine pretext pentru reverie, în care caută o tandră posesiune de sine. La adolescent, există o opoziţie între dragostea de sine şi mişcarea erotică ce-1 mînă spre obiectul posesiunii; narcisismul său, în general, dispare în momentul maturităţii sexuale. În timp ce în erotismul femeii - aceasta fiind un obiect pasiv atît în raport cu iubitul ei, cît şi cu sine - există o indistincţie 69 primitiv . Într-o mi care complex , inte te glorificarea propriului ă ş ă ţ ş său corp prin intermediul omagiilor bărbaţilor cărora le este destinat acest corp, şi ar însemna să simplificăm lucrurile afirmînd că vrea să fie frumoasă pentru a fermeca sau că încearcă să farmece pentru a se asigura că este frumoasă: în singurătatea camerei sale sau în saloanele în care încearcă să atragă privirile, ea nu face distincţie între dorinţa bărbatului şi dragostea de sine. Această confuzie este evidentă la Mărie Bashkirtseff. Am văzut deja că o înţărcare tardivă a predestinat-o, mai mult ca pe oricare alt copil, să vrea să fie privită şi valorizată de ceilalţi; de la vîrsta de cinci ani pînă la ieşirea din adolescenţă, îşi dedică întreaga ei dragoste propriei sale imagini; îi plac la nebunie mîinile, faţa ei, graţia, scrie: „Sînt eroina mea..." Vrea să devină cîntăreaţă ca să fie privită de un public uimit şi, în schimb, să-1 măsoare cu o privire mîndră; dar acest „autism" se traduce prin vise romaneşti; de la doisprezece ani este îndrăgostită: pentru că doreşte să fie iubită şi nu caută în adoraţia pe care vrea s-o inspire decît confirmarea celei care se predestinează. Visează că ducele de H., de care este îndrăgostită fără a-i fi vorbit vreodată, se prosternează la picioarele ei: „Vei fi orbit de splendoarea mea şi mă vei iubi... Nu eşti demn decît de femeia care sper că voi fi eu". Aceeaşi ambivalenţă o întîlnim la Nataşa din Război şi pace: „Nici mama nu mă înţelege. Dumnezeule, ce deşteaptă sînt! E o adevărată minune Nataşa asta!" continuă ea vorbind la persoana a treia şi punînd această exclamaţie în gura unui personaj masculin care îi împrumuta toata perfecţiunea sexului ei. Are totul. E inteligentă şi drăguţă şi amabilă şi îndemînatică. Înoată, urcă pe cal ca o amazoană, cîntă fermecător. Da, se poate spune astfel, fermecător!... Revenise în acea dimineaţă la acea dragoste de sine, la acea admiraţie faţă de propriai persoană care constituiau starea ei de spirit obişnuită. „Nataşa e o minune!" zicea, făcînd să vorbească un al treilea personaj masculin şi colectiv. „E tînără şi drăguţă, are voce frumoasă, nu stînjeneşte pe nimeni; deci lăsaţi-o în pace!" Katherine Mansfield a descris astfel, în personajul Beryl, un caz în care narcisismul şi dorinţa romanescă a unui destin de femeie se întrepătrund: În sufragerie, la lumina tremurătoare a unui foc de lemne, Beryl, aşezată pe o pernă, cînta la chitară. Cînta pentru ea însăşi, cu voce scăzută, şi se privea. Lumina focului seînteia pe pantofii ei, pe pîntecele rotund al chitarei şi pe degetele ei albe... „Dacă aş fi afară şi aş privi pe fereastră, aş fi destul de uimită să mă văd astfel", gîndea ea visătoare. Se acompania în surdină; nu mai cînta, ci asculta 70 „Prima dată cînd te-am văzut, fetiţo, oh! credeai că eşti singură! Erai aşezată cu picioruşele pe o pernă şi cîntai la chitară; Doamne! cum aş putea uita vreodată!.." Beryl ridică fruntea şi începu să cînte: Chiar fi luna-i obosită... Dar cineva bătu deodată la uşă, tare. Apăru chipul stacojiu al servitoarei. Nu, n-avea să suporte prezenţa acestei fete proaste. Fugi în salonul întunecat şi începu să-1 străbată în lung şi în lat. Oh! era agitată, agitată de tot. Deasupra şemineului era o oglindă Sprijinindu-se în coate, îşi privi imaginea palidă. Cît de frumoasă era! Dar nu se afla nimeni acolo ca să vadă, nimeni...Beryl surise, şi cu adevărat zîmbetul ei era atît de adorabil, încît surîse din nou... (Preludiu.) Acest cult al eului nu se traduce numai prin adoraţia persoanei sale fizice; ea doreşte să-şi posede şi să-şi ridice în slăvi întregul eu. Acesta e scopul urmărit de jurnalele intime, în care fata este gata să-şi dezvăluie sufletul: acela al Măriei Bashkirtseff este celebru, şi este un model al genului. Fata vorbeşte cu carneţelul ei precum le vorbea altădată păpuşilor; este un prieten, un confident care poate fi interpelat ca şi cum ar fi o persoană. Între file se înscrie un adevăr ascuns părinţilor, prietenilor, profesorilor, cu care autoarea se îmbat de una singur . O feti de doisprezece ani, care i-ă ă ţă ş a ţinut jurnalul pînă la vîrsta de douăzeci de ani, scrisese ca moto: Sînt micul tău carnet Drăguţ şi discret Spune-mi al tău secret Sînt micul tău carnet.^ Altele au aceste cuvinte scrise pe prima pagină: ,,A nu se citi decît după moartea mea", sau: ,,A se arde după moartea mea". Simţul secretului, deja dezvoltat la fetiţă în perioada prepuberală, nu face decît să cîştige importanţă. Se închide într-o singurătate sălbatică: refuză să le arate celorlalţi eul ei ascuns, pe care-1 consideră ca fiind adevăratul său eu şi care face din ea un personaj imaginar; se joacă de-a dansatoarea, precum Nataşa lui Tostoi, sau de-a sfînta, cum făcea Mărie Leneru, sau pur şi simplu de-a această minune nemaivăzută care este ea însăşi. Există totdeauna o enormă diferenţă între această eroină şi chipul obiectiv pe care-1 recunosc părinţii sau prietenii ei. De aceea, se convinge că este neînţeleasă; raporturile ei cu sine însăşi devin din această pricină şi mai pasionate: se îmbată cu izolarea ei, se simte diferită, superioară, excepţională: îşi promite că 1 Citat de DEBESSE. Criza de originalitate juvenilă. 71 viitorul va fi o revanşă pentru mediocritatea vieţii ei din prezent Din această existenţă strimtă şi meschină evadează prin vise. I-a plăcut totdeauna să viseze; se va abandona mai mult ca niciodată acestei înclinaţii; maschează sub clişee poetice un univers care o intimidează, aureolează sexul masculin cu seri cu lună plină, cu norişori roz, cu nopţi catifelate; face din trupul ei un templu de marmură, de jasp, de sidef; îşi povesteşte istorii feerice şi prosteşti. Pentru că nu are legătură cu realitatea, cade atît de adesea în stupiditate: dacă ar trebui să acţioneze, ar trebui să vadă realitatea: în timp ce ea poate să aştepte în mijlocul ceţurilor. Şi tînărul visează; însă el visează mai curînd aventuri în care are un rol activ. Fata preferă aventurii miraculosul; ea răspîndeşte asupra oamenilor şi asupra lucrurilor o minunată lumină magică. Ideea de magie este aceea a unei forţe pasive; pentru că este destinată pasivităţii, şi pentru că adesea ea doreşte puterea, trebuie ca adolescenta să creadă în magie: în magia corpului ei, care-i va înrobi pe bărbaţi, în aceea a destinului în general, care o va copleşi, fără ca ea să aibă nimic de făcut. Cît despre lumea reală, încearcă să o uite. „Uneori, la şcoală, fug de nu ştiu ce subiect care ni se explică şi îmi iau zborul în ţara viselor...", scrie o tînără fată.^ „Sînt atunci atît de absorbită de delicioasele himere, încît pierd complet noţiunea de realitate. Sînt ţintuită în bancă şi, cînd mă trezesc, sînt complet aiurită văzindu-mă între patru pereţi." „îmi place mai mult să visez şi să fac versuri", sene alta, „să schiţez în minte poveşti drăguţe, fără cap şi coadă, sau să inventez o legendă privind munţii la lumina stelelor. E mult mai frumos pentru că e mai vag, şi asta lasă o impresie de odihnă, de prospeţime." Reveria poate lua o formă morbidă, invadînd întreaga existenţă, ca în cazul următor2: Mane B..., fată inteligentă şi visătoare, în momentul pubertăţii, care intervine pe la paisprezece ani, are o cnză de surescitare fizică însoţită de idei de grandoare. „Brusc, le declară părinţilor săi că este regina Spaniei, ia atitudini semeţe, se drapează într-o perdea, rîde, cîntă, comandă, ordonă." Timp de doi ani, aceasta se repetă în perioada menstruaţiei; apoi, timp de opt ani, duce o viaţă normală, dar este foarte visătoare, adoră luxul şi spune adesea cu amărăciune: „Sînt fiica unui funcţionar". Către douăzeci şi trei de am, devine apatică, îşi dispreţuieşte anturajul, manifestă concepţii ambiţioase; slăbeşte în aşa hal încît este închisă la sanatoriul Sainte-Anne, unde petrece 1 Citat din MARGUERITE EVARD, Adolescenta. 2 După BOREL şi ROB IN, Reveriile morbide. Citat de MINKOWSK.I. Schizofrenia. 72 opt luni; se întoarce în familie unde, timp de trei ani, st în ă pat, „dezagreabilă, răutăcioasă, violentă, capricioasă, fără nici o ocupaţie, făcîndu-le celor din jur viaţa amară". Este din nou internată la Sainte-Anne, de unde nu mai iese. Stă în pat şi nu se interesează de nimic. În anumite perioade - care par a corespunde cu menstruaţia - se ridică, se înfăşoară în cuverturi, ia atitudini teatrale, pozează, le zîmbeşte medicilor sau îi priveşte cu ironie... Frazele ei exprimă adesea un anumit erotism, iar atitudinea măreaţă traduce nişte concepţii megalomane. Se înfundă din ce în ce mai mult în reverie, în timpul căreia surîsuri de satisfacţie îi apar pe chip; nu-şi mai face toaleta, şi chiar îşi murdăreşte patul. „Arborează nişte podoabe bizare. Fără cămaşă, adesea fără cearşafuri, înfăşurată în cuverturi - cînd nu este goală - are capul împodobit cu o diademă de staniol, braţele, încheieturile, umerii, gleznele poartă nenumărate brăţări făcute din sfori şi panglici." Totuşi, uneori face nişte confidenţe de-a dreptul lucide despre starea ei. „îmi amintesc de criza pe care am avut-o odată. In fond, ştiam că nu era adevărat. Eram ca un copil care se joacă cu păpuşa şi care ştie bine că păpuşa nu e vie, dar vrea să se convingă de asta... Mă pieptănam, mă înfăşuram în cuverturi. Mă amuza, dar, puţin cîte puţin, împotriva voinţei mele, am fost ca fermecată; era ca un vis pe care-1 trăiam... Eram ca o actriţă care juca un rol. Eram într-o lume imaginară. Trăiam mai multe vieţi şi, în toate aceste vieţi, eram personajul principal... Ah! am avut atîtea vieţi diferite, o dată m-am măritat cu un american foarte frumos care purta ochelari cu rame de aur... Aveam un hotel mare, şi fiecare avea camera lui. Ce petreceri am mai dat!... Am trăit în epoca de piatră... M-am destrăbălat odinioară. Nici nu-i mai număram pe toţi cei cu care m-am culcat. Aici, toată lumea e puţin înapoiată. Nu înţelege nimeni cînd mă dezbrac de tot, doar cu cîte o brăţară de aur în jurul coapselor. Altădată aveam prieteni la care ţineam mult. Erau petreceri la mine acasă. Erau acolo flori, parfumuri, blănuri de hermină. Prietenii mei îmi dăruiau obiecte de artă, statui, maşini... Cînd stau goală între cearşafuri, îmi amintesc viaţa mea de altădată. Mă adoram în oglindă, ca artistă... Sub vrajă, am făcut tot ce am vrut. Am făcut chiar şi prostii. Am fost morfino-mană, cocainomană. Am avut amanţi... Se furişau noaptea la mine. Veneau cîte doi. Aduceau coafori şi ne uitam la ilustrate." îl iubeşte pe unul dintre medici şi declară că este amanta lui. Pretinde că are o fetiţă de trei ani. Mai are şi una de şase, foarte bogată, care călătoreşte. Tatăl acesteia din urmă e un bărbat ultraşic. „Mai sînt încă alte zece poveşti asemănătoare. Fiecare este povestirea unei vieţi imaginare, pe care o trăieşte în închipuire." După cum se vede, această reverie morbidă era în mod esenţial destinată să satisfacă narcisismul fetei care crede că viaţa pe care o duce nu este pe măsura sa şi care se teme să înfrunte adevărul existenţei; Mărie B... nu a făcut decît să ducă pînă la extrem un proces de compensaţie care este împărtăşit de multe adolescente. Totuşi, acest cult solitar faţă de sine nu-i este suficient fetei. Pentru a-şi găsi împlinirea, are nevoie să existe în altă conştiinţă. Caută adesea ajutor lingă tovarăşele sale. Cînd era mai mică, prietena 73 ei apropiată îi servea drept sprijin pentru a evada din cercul matern, pentru a explora lumea, şi în special lumea sexuală; în prezent ea este în acelaşi timp un obiect care o smulge pe adolescentă limitelor propriului său eu şi un martor care o restituie acestora. Anumite fetiţe îşi arată unele altora nuditatea, îşi compară piepturile: poate vă mai amintiţi scena din Fete în uniformă care înfăţişa aceste jocuri îndrăzneţe de eleve de pension; fetele schimbă între ele mîngîieri difuze sau precise. Aşa cum arată Colette în Claudine la şcoală şi, mai pe ocolite, Rosamond Lehmann în Pulbere, tendinţe lesbiene există la toate fetele; aceste tendinţe se disting foarte puţin de delectarea narcisistă: în cealaltă fiecare rîvneşte moliciunea propriei sale epiderme, formele sale; şi reciproc, în adoraţia închinată ei înşişi este implicat cultul feminităţii în general. Din punct de vedere sexual, b rbatul este subiect; b rba ii sînt deci în mod normal separa ă ă ţ ţi de dorinţa care îi mînă spre un obiect diferit de ei înşişi; dar femeia este obiectul absolut al dorinţei; de aceea în licee, în şcoli, în pensioane, în ateliere înfloresc atîtea „prietenii deosebite"; unele sînt pur spirituale, altele de-a dreptul carnale. În primul caz, între prietene se fac confidenţe, îşi deschid sufletul una celeilalte; dovada de încredere cea mai pasionată este de a-i arăta alesei jurnalul său intim; în lipsa îmbrăţişărilor sexuale, prietenele schimbă manifestări de tandreţe extreme şi adesea îşi dau, printr-un subterfugiu, un gaj fizic al sentimentelor lor: astfel, Nataşa îşi arde braţul cu o riglă înroşită în foc pentru a-i dovedi Soniei dragostea ei; şi mai ales se cheamă cu mii de nume de alint, schimbă scrisori înflăcărate. Iată, de pildă, ce-i scria iubitei sale Emilie Dickinson, tînără puritană din Anglia: Mă gîudesc la tine azi şi te-am visat toată noaptea trecută. Mă plimbam cu tine în cea mai minunată dintre grădini şi te ajutam să culegi trandafiri, şi coşuleţul meu nu se umplea niciodată. Şi astfel toată ziua mă rog să mă plimb cu tine; şi cînd se apropie noaptea, sînt fericită şi număr cu nerăbdare orele care stau între mine şi întuneric şi visele mele şi coşuleţul ce nu se mai umple... În cartea sa despre Sufletul adolescentei, Mendousse citează un mare număr de scrisori analoage: Draga mea Suzanne... Mi-ar plăcea să transcriu aici cîteva versete din Cîntarea Cîtitărilor. cît eşti de frumoasă, prietena mea, cît eşti de frumoasă! Precum logodnica mistică, semeni cu trandafirul din Şaron, cu crinii din văi, şi, la fel ca ea, ai fost pentru mine mai mult decît o fată obişnuită; ai fost un simbol, simbolul atîtor lucruri frumoase şi elevate... şi din cauza aceasta, albă Suzanne, te iubesc cu o dragoste pură şi dezinteresată în care există ceva religios. 74 Alta mărturiseşte în jurnal emoţii mai puţin elevate: Eram acolo, cu talia strînsă de mîna mea aceea micuţă şi albă, cu mîna mea sprijinindu-se pe umărul ei rotund, cu braţul meu peste braţul ei alb şi călduţ, apăsată de dulceaţa pieptului ei, avînd înainte-mi frumoasa ei gură întredeschisă cu dinţii mici... Aveam frisoane, şi îmi simţeam faţa arzînd.1 În cartea ei, Adolescenta, doamna Evard a strîns un mare număr din acest soi de efuziuni intime: Ah ! zîna mea iubită, draga mea dragă. Zîna mea frumoasă Oh! spune-mi că mă iubeşti încă, spune-mi că sînt pentru tine prietena ta devotată de-a pururi. Sînt tristă, te iubesc atît de mult, o, draga mea L... şi nu pot să-ţi vorbesc, să-ţi exprim îndeajuns dragostea mea. Idolatrie este puţin spus în raport cu ceea ce simt eu; uneori mi se pare că inima mea se va face ţăndări. A fi iubită de tine e prea mult, nu pot să cred asta. Oh! drăguţa mea. spune-mi, o să mă mai iubeşti încă multă vreme?... etc. De la această tandreţe exaltată se alunecă adesea la iubiri juvenile vinovate; uneori, una dintre prietene o domină pe cealaltă şi îşi exercită puterea cu sadism; dar adesea sînt iubiri reciproce, fără umiliri sau lupte; plăcerea dată şi primită rămîne la fel de nevinovată ca pe vremea cînd fata se iubea în mod solitar, fără a fi dedublată într-un cuplu. Dar însăşi această inocenţă e fadă; cînd adolescenta doreşte să intre în viaţă, să ajungă la Celălalt, vrea să reînvie în folosul ei magia privirii paterne, pretinde dragostea şi mîngîierile unei divinităţi. Se va adresa unei femei mai puţin străine şi redutabile decît bărbatul, dar care va împărtăşi ceva din prestigiul viril al acestuia: o femeie care are o meserie şi îşi cîştigă existenţa, care, la un anume nivel de suprafaţă al vieţii sociale, va fi cu uşurinţă la fel de fascinantă ca un bărbat: se ştie bine cîte „flăcări" se aprind în sufletul elevelor pentru profesoare, pentru supraveghetoare. În Regiment de femei, Clemence Dane descrie întrun mod cast pasiuni de o arzătoare intensitate. Uneori, fata îi mărturiseşte prietenei sale apropiate marea ei pasiune; se întîmpl chiar ca ele s-o împ rt easc , ă ă ăş ă şi atunci fiecare se laudă că o simte mai tare. Astfel, o elevă îi scrie prietenei ei: Sînt în pat, bolnavă de gnpă, şi nu pot decît să mă gîndesc la domnişoara X... N-am iubit niciodată atît de tare o profesoară. Din primul an mi-a plăcut mult; dar acum este vorba de o adevărată dragoste. Cred că sînt mai pasionată decît tine. Mi se pare că o sărut; aproape că leşin, şi mă bucur că mă întorc la şcoală ca să o văd iarăşi... - 1 Citat şi aici din MENDOUSSE, Sufletul adolescentei. - Citat din MARGUERITE EVARD. Adolescenta. 75 Cel mai adesea, fata îndrăzneşte să-şi mărturisească sentimentele chiar idolului său: Din pricina dumneavoastră, dragă domnişoară, sînt într-o stare de nedescris... Cînd nu vă văd, aş da orice pe lume ca să vă întîlnesc; mă gîndesc la dumneavoastră în fiecare clipă; dacă vă văd, mi se umplu ochii de lacrimi, simt dorinţa să mă ascund; mă simt atît de mică, atît de ignorantă pe lîngă dumneavoastră. Cînd îmi vorbiţi, sînt încurcată, emoţionată, mi se pare că aud vocea dulce a unei zîne şi un freamăt de lucruri iubitoare, imposibil de tradus; vă pîndesc cele mai mici gesturi, nu mai urmăresc conversaţia şi mormăi cîte-o prostie: o să fiţi de acord cu mine, dragă domnişoară, că totul e foarte confuz. Un singur lucru văd foarte clar, că vă iubesc din adîncul sufletului.1 Directoarea unei şcoli profesionale povesteşte2: Îmi amintesc că, în tinereţea mea, ne certam pe hîrtia în care tînăra noastră profesoară ne aducea prînzul, ale cărei bucăţi le plăteam pînă la cinci pfeningi. Tichetele ei de metrou folosite erau şi ele obiectul maniei noastre de colecţionare. Pentru că trebuie să joace un rol viril, este de preferat ca femeia iubită să nu fie măritată; căsătoria nu o descurajează întotdeauna pe fată, dar o stînjeneşte; ea detestă ca obiectul adoraţiei sale să apară ca supus puterii unui iubit sau a unui soţ. Adesea aceste pasiuni sînt dezvoltate în secret, sau cel puţin pe un plan pur platonic; dar trecerea la un erotism concret este mult mai facilă în acest caz decît dacă obiectul iubit este de sex masculin; chiar dacă experienţele cu prietenele de vîrsta ei n-au fost uşoare, trupul feminin nu o înspăi-mîntă pe tînăra fată; a cunoscut adesea cu surorile ei, cu mama sa, o intimitate în care tandreţea era în mod subtil pătrunsă de. senzualitate, şi alături de cea pe care o admiră, trecerea de la tandreţe la plăcere se va face la fel, pe nesimţite. Cînd, în Fete în uniformă, Dorothy Wieck o săruta pe buze pe Herta Thill, acest sărut era în acelaşi timp matern şi sexual. Există între femei o complicitate care dezarmează pudoarea; tulburarea pe care o trezesc una în cealaltă este în general lipsită de violenţă; mîngîierile homosexuale nu implică nici deflorare, nici penetraţie; ele satisfac erotismul clitoridian al copilăriei fără a implica noi şi neliniştitoare metamorfoze. Tînăra fată îşi poate realiza vocaţia sa de obiect pasiv fără a se simţi profund alienată. Este ceea 1 Citat din MARGUERITE EVARD, Adolescenta. 2 LIEPMANN, Tinereţe şi sexualitate. 76 «e exprimă Ren6e Vivien în aceste versuri, în care descrie raporturile dintre nişte „femei damnate" şi amantele lor: Frăţeşte, trupurile noastre oglindă sînt, a trupurilor lor Sărutările scrise-n lună prin dulci palori ne-au fiost pecetluite, A degetelor noastre mîngîiere nici puful de pe-obraz nu-l va clinti Iar cînd în lături cingătoarea va luneca, ne-om regăsi, Deopotrivă, îndeolaltă, preascumpi amanţi, surori, iubite.l Şi în cele de mai jos: Gingaşa noastră lege este graţia Şi-mbrăţ işarea-mi sînul nu-ţi apasă Nu-i chip ca gura-mi gura ta s-o muşte...' Prin improprietatea poetică a cuvintelor „sîni" şi „gură", ceea ce promite clar prietenei sale este să nu o violenteze. Şi în parte din teama de violenţă, de viol, adolescenta se îndrăgosteşte prima dată mai degrabă de o fată mai mare sau de o femeie decît de un bărbat. Femeia virilă reîncarnează pentru ea în acelaşi timp tatăl şi mama: de la tată are autoritatea, transcendenţa, este sursa şi măsura valorilor, se ridică deasupra lumii date, este divină; dar ea rămîne femeie: fie că în copilărie fetiţa a fost prea lipsită de mîngîieri materne sau dimpotrivă, mama sa a răsfăţat-o prea mult, adolescenta visează, ca şi fraţii săi, la căldura şuiului; în această came asemănătoare cu a sa regăseşte abandonîndu-se fuziunea imediată cu lumea pe care înţărcatul a distrus-o; şi prin această privire străină ce o învăluie, izolarea care o individualizează este depăşită. Bineînţeles, orice raport uman implică nişte conflicte, orice dragoste este însoţită de gelozie. Dar multe dintre dificultăţile care se ridică între fecioară şi primul ei iubit sînt aplanate. Experienţa homosexuală poate lua chipul unei iubiri adevărate; ea îi poate aduce fetei un echilibru atît de fericit, încît va dori să-1 perpetueze, să-1 repete, sau îi va păstra o amintire nostalgică; poate revela sau face să se nască o vocaţie lesbiană.3 Dar cel mai adesea nu reprezintă decît o etapă; însăşi facilitatea ei o condamnă la efemeritate. În dragostea închinată unei fete mai mari, tînăra fată îşi rîvneşte propriul ei viitor; vrea să se identifice cu un idol; doar dacă nu este înzestrată cu o superioritate excepţională, cealaltă îşi pierde repede aura; cînd la rîndul ei începe să se afirme, cea mai tînără compară, judecă; cealaltă, care a fost aleasă pentru că era cea mai 1 Ceasul mîinilor 'împreunate. 2 Urme. 3 Cf. cap. IV. 77 aproape şi nu o intimida, nu este îndeajuns de diferită pentru a se impune prea mult timp; zeii masculini sînt mult mai bine instalaţi, pentru că cerul lor este mai îndepărtat Curiozitatea, senzualitatea ei o îndeamnă pe fată să dorească îmbrăţişări mai violente; foarte adesea, la origine nu a privit aventura homosexuală decît ca o tranziţie, o iniţiere, o aşteptare; a simulat dragostea, gelozia, mînia, orgoliul, bucuria, suferinţa în ideea mai mult sau mai puţin recunoscută faţă de ea însăşi că imită fără vreun mare risc aventurile pe care le visează, dar pe care nu îndrăzneşte încă sau nu are ocazia să le trăiască. Este destinată bărbatului, ştie acest lucru; şi vrea un destin de femeie normală şi completă. Bărbatul o uluieşte, şi totuşi îi e teamă de el. Pentru a concilia sentimentele contradictorii pe care le are faţă de el, fata va disocia masculul care o înspăimîntă de divinitatea strălucitoare pe care o adoră cu religiozitate. Brusc, fata care se arată sălbatică faţă de prietenii ei va idolatriza nişte prinţi îndepărtaţi: actori de cinema a căror fotografie o afişează deasupra patului, eroi morţi sau vii, dar, în orice caz, inaccesibili, necunoscuţi întîlniţi din întîmplare, pe care ştie că nu-i va mai revedea niciodată. Asemenea iubiri nu ridică nici o problemă. Adesea sînt închinate unui bărbat înzestrat cu prestigiu social sau intelectual, dar a cărui înfăţişare n-ar putea deştepta emoţii; de exemplu, unui bătrîn profesor puţin ridicol; aceşti bărbaţi în vîrstă se ridică deasupra lumii în care este închisă adolescenta; ea poate să li se predestineze în secret, să se consacre lor aşa cum i s-ar consacra lui Dumnezeu: o asemenea ofrandă nu are nimic umilitor, este în mod liber consimţită, din moment ce nu trupul bărbatului este dorit, îndrăgostita romantică este gata să accepte chiar ca alesul ei să aibă o înfăţişare umilă, să fie urît, puţin ridicol; este un motiv în plus pentru a se simţi în siguranţă. Se preface că deplînge obstacolele care o separă de el; dar, de fapt, 1-a ales pentru că nici o legătură n-ar fi fost posibilă între ea şi el. Astfel poate face din dragoste o experienţă abstractă, pur subiectivă, care nu atentează la integritatea ei; inima ei bate, cunoaşte durerea absenţei, chinurile prezenţei, ciuda, speran a, ranchiuna, entuziasmul, dar toate acestea numai de încercare, ţ fără efect real. Este amuzant de constatat faptul că idolul este ales cu atît mai strălucitor cu cît este mai distant; este bine ca profesorul de pian întîlnit în fiecare zi să fie ridicol şi urît; dar dacă fata se îndrăgosteşte de un străin care evoluează în sfere inaccesibile, atunci el va fi preferat frumos şi viril. Important este că în ambele cazuri nici nu se poate vorbi despre sexualitate. Aceste iubiri spirituale prelungesc şi confirmă atitudinea narcisistă şi erotismul nu apare decît în imanenţa sa, fără prezenţa reală a celuilalt. Pentru că a găsit un alibi care îi permite să eludeze experienţele concrete, adesea adolescenta dezvoltă o viaţă imaginară de o extraordinară intensitate. Ea alege să confunde 78 fantasmele cu realitatea între alte exemple, H. Deutsch1 relatează unul foarte semnificativ: este acela al unei fete drăguţe şi seducătoare, care ar fi putut cu uşurinţă să fie curtată, dar refuza orice relaţie cu tinerii din anturajul ei; totuşi, în adîncul inimii alesese, la vîrsta de treisprezece ani, cultul unui băiat de şaptesprezece ani, mai degrabă aflat în dizgraţie şi care nu-i vorbise niciodată. Îşi procurase o fotografie a lui, scrisese ea însăşi pe spatele ei o dedicaţie şi timp de trei ani a ţinut un jurnal relatînd experienţele sale imaginare; schimbau sărutări, îmbrăţişări pasionate; erau uneori între ei scene în care plîngeau, şi într-adevăr i se întîmpla să aibă ochii roşii şi umflaţi de plîns; apoi se împăcau, îşi trimiteau flori etc. Cînd o schimbare de locuinţă a despărţit-o de el, i-a scris scrisori pe care nu i le-a trimis niciodată, dar la care răspundea ea singură. Această istorie este evident o apărare împotriva experienţelor reale, de care fetei îi era teamă. Acest caz este aproape patologic. Dar el ilustrează prin exacerbare un proces care se întîlneşte frecvent în mod normal. La Mărie Bashkirtseff întîlnim un exemplu frapant de viaţă sentimentală imaginară. Ducelui de H..., de care pretinde că este îndrăgostită, nu i-a vorbit niciodată. Ceea ce doreşte, de fapt, este exaltarea propriului său eu; dar, fiind femeie, mai ales în epoca şi din clasa căreia îi aparţine, nici nu putea fi vorba pentru ea să obţină prin succes o existenţă autonomă. La vîrsta de optsprezece ani, notează cu luciditate: „îi scriu lui C... că aş vrea să fiu bărbat. Ştiu că aş putea să devin cineva; dar unde să ajungi îmbrăcată în fuste? Căsătoria este singura carieră a femeilor; bărbaţii aii o mulţime de şanse, femeile n-au decît una, zeroul, ca la bancă"'. Are deci nevoie de dragostea unui bărbat, dar, pentru ca acesta să fie în stare să-i confere o valoare suverană, trebuie să fie el însuşi o conştiinţă suverană. „Niciodată un bărbat aflat într-o poziţie inferioară aceleia în care mă aflu eu n-ar putea să-mi placă, scrie ea. Un bărbat bogat, independent, poartă cu el orgoliul şi^ are un anumit aer liniştitor. Siguranţa are un anumit aer victorios. Îmi place la H... acest aer capricios, îngîmfat şi crud; are ceva din împăratul Nero." Şi mai departe: „Această aneantizare a femeii în faţa superiorităţii bărbatului iubit trebuie să fie cea mai mare plăcere a amorului propriu pe care o poate încerca o femeie superioară". Astfel, narcisismul conduce la masochism: această legătură se întîlnea deja la fetiţa care visa la Barbă-Albastră, la Griselidis, la sfintele martire. Eul este constituit ca pentru celălalt, prin celălalt; cu cît celălalt este mai puternic, cu atît eul are mai multe bogăţii şi putere; captivîndu-şi stăpînul, învăluie în sine toate 1 Psihologia femeilor. 79 virtuţile acestuia; iubită de Nero, Mărie Basnkirtseff ar fi Nero; a se anihila în faţa celuilalt ar însemna să-1 realizeze în acelaşi timp în sine şi pentru sine; de fapt, acest vis al neantului este o orgolioasă voinţă de a fi. În realitate, Mărie Bashkirtseff n-a întîlnit niciodată un bărbat atît de superb încît să accepte să se alieneze prin el. Una este să îngenunchezi în faţa unui zeu pe care ţi-1 făureşti tu însăţi şi care rămîne la distanţă, şi altceva să te abandonezi unui mascul în came şi oase. Multe fete se obstinează îndelung s - i urmeze visele în mijlocul lumii reale: ele caut un b rbat care s ă ş ă ă ă li se pară superior tuturor celorlalţi prin poziţie, prin merit, prin inteligenţă; vor să fie mai în vîrsţă decît ele, să-şi fi croit deja un drum în viaţă, să se bucure de autoritate şi de prestigiu; averea, celebritatea le fascinează; alesul le apare ca Subiectul absolut care prin dragostea lui le-ar comunica splendoarea şi necesitatea sa Superioritatea sa idealizează dragostea pe care i-o poartă tînăra fată; nu pentru că este bărbat va voi să i se dea, ci pentru că este această fiinţă de elită; „Aş vrea uriaşi, şi nu întîlnesc decît bărbaţi", îmi spunea o dată o prietenă. În numele acestor exigenţe înalte, fata îşi dispreţuieşte pretendenţii prea cotidieni şi eludează problema sexualităţii. Ea mîngîie astfel, în visele ei, fără nici un risc, o imagine a ei înseşi care o încîntă ca imagine, deşi nu consimte deloc să i se conformeze. Astfel, Mărie Le Hardouin1 povesteşte că îi plăcea să se imagineze ca victimă total devotată a unui bărbat, deşi era cu adevărat autoritară. Dmtr-un soi de pudoare, n-am putut niciodată exprima în realitate aceste tendinţe ascunse ale naturii mele pe care le-am trăit atît de mult în vise. Aşa cum am învăţat să mă cunosc, sînt cu adevărat autoritară, violentă, incapabilă în fond să cedez. Supunîudu-mă totdeauna unei nevoi de a mă aboli, îmi închipuiam uneori că eram o femeie deosebită, trăind doar pentru a-mi face datoria şi îndrăgostită pînâ la imbecilitate de un bărbat căruia mă străduiam să-i ghicesc cele mai mici dorinţe. Ne zbăteam în mijlocul unei vieţi mizerabile, pline de nevoi. Muncea pe brîuci şi se întorcea seara palid şi frînt de oboseală. Eu îmi stricam ochii la o fereastră, fără lumină, cîrpindu-t hainele. Într-o bucătărie strimtă şi plină de fum, îi făceam nişte mîncărun amărîte. Boala ameninţa fără încetare să ne piardă unicul nostru copil. Totuşi, un surîs crucificat de blîndeţe plutea fără încetare pe buzele mele şi în ochi aveam mereu acea expresie insuportabilă de curaj tăcut pe care n-am putut niciodată să-1 îndur decît cu dezgust în realitate. În afară de aceste complezenţe narcisiste, unele fete simt mai concret, uneori, nevoia unui ghid, a unui stăpîn. În momentul în care scapă din strînsoarea părinţilor, sînt întotdeauna stînjenite de o auto- 1 Vălul negru. 80 nomie cu care nu au fost obişnuite; nu ştiu s-o folosească decît negativ, cad în extravaganţă şi în capriciu; doresc să se descotorosească de această libertate. Povestea tinerei fete capricioase, orgolioase, rebele, insuportabile, care din dragoste se lasă îmblînzită de un bărbat raţional este un loc comun al literaturii ieftine şi al cinematografului; este un clişeu care flatează în acelaşi timp şi femeile şi bărbaţii. Este istoria pe care o povesteşte, între altele, doamna de Săgur în Ce dragoste copilărească! Copila Gisele, decepţionată de un tată prea indulgent, se ataşase de o bătrînă mătuşă severă; adolescentă, suportă ascendentul unui tînăr arţăgos, Julien, care îi spune cu duritate adevărul despre defectele ei, o umileşte, caută să o schimbe; se mărită cu un bătrîn duce lipsit de caracter, alături de care este nefericită şi cînd, devenind văduvă, acceptă iubirea plină de exigenţe a mentorului său, găseşte, în sfîrşit, dragostea şi înţelepciunea. În Soţii bune, de Louisa Alcott, independenta Joe începe să se îndrăgostească de viitorul ei soţ pentru că acesta îi reproşează cu severitate o nerozie pe care o făcuse; o ceartă şi el, iar ea se grăbeşte să se scuze, să se supună. În ciuda orgoliului crispat al femeilor americane, filmele de la Hollywood ne-au prezentat de o sută de ori copile teribile îmblînzite de brutalitatea sănătoasă a unui îndrăgostit sau a unui soţ; o pereche de palme, chiar o bătaie la fund apar adesea ca mijloace sigure de seducţie. Dar în realitate, trecerea de la dragostea ideală la dragostea sexuală nu este deloc simplă. Multe femei evită cu grijă să se apropie de obiectul pasiunii lor, dintr-o teamă mai mult sau mai puţin mărturisită de a nu fi decepţionate. Dacă eroul, uriaşul, semizeul răspund dragostei pe care o inspiră şi o transformă într-o experienţă reală, fata se înfricoşează; idolul ei devine un mascul de la care î i întoarce fa a, scîrbit . Exist ş ţ ă ă adolescenta cochete care se folosesc de orice mijloc pentru a seduce un bărbat considerat de ele ca „interesant" sau „fascinant", dar care, în mod paradoxal, sînt iritate dacă acesta manifestă drept răspuns un sentiment prea viu; le plăcea pentru că era inaccesibil: îndrăgostit, devine banal. „Este un bărbat ca toţi ceilalţi." Fata îi poartă pică pentru decăderea sa şi face din asta un pretext pentru a refuza contactele fizice care-i înspăimîntă sensibilitatea virginală. Dacă fata cedează „Idealului" său, rămîne insensibilă în braţele lui şi se întîmplă, spune Stekel1, ca tinerele fete exaltate să se sinucidă în urma acestor scene în care edificiul imaginaţiei îndrăgostite se prăbuşeşte pentru că Idealul se revelează sub forma unui „animal brutal". Adesea, dintr-o înclinaţie pentru imposibil, fata se îndrăgosteşte de un bărbat care-i face curte uneia dintre prietenele ei, şi tot din acest motiv alege, adesea un bărbat însurat Este bucuros * Femeia frigidă. 81 fascinată de cîte un donjuan; visează să se supună şi să se lege de acest seducător pe care nici o femeie nu-1 poate reţine alături de ea; nutreşte speranţa de a-1 schimba; dar, de fapt, ştie că va eşua şi tocmai de aceea îl şi alege. Unele fete se dovedesc de-a pururi incapabile să cunoască o dragoste reală şi completă. Toată viaţa lor vor urmări un ideal imposibil de atins. Aceasta se întîmplă pentru că există un conflict între narcisismul fetei şi experienţele la care o supune sexualitatea ei. Femeia nu se acceptă ca neesenţial decît cu condiţia să regăsească esenţialul în miezul abdicării sale. Făcîndu-se obiect, iată că devine un idol în care se recunoaşte cu orgoliu; însă refuză implacabila dialectică ce-i porunceşte să se întoarcă la neesenţial. Vrea să fie o comoară fascinantă, nu un lucru gata să fie luat îi place să apară ca un fetiş minunat plin de efluvii magice, nu să se considere un trup de carne care se lasă văzut, pipăit, lovit; astfel, bărbatul îndrăgeşte femeia-pradă, dar fuge de zeiţa-căpcăun Demeter. Mîndră de a capta interesul masculin, de a suscita admiraţia, ceea ce o revoltă, însă, este faptul de a fi la rîndul ei capturată. O dată cu pubertatea a învăţat ce înseamnă ruşinea: şi ruşinea rămîne, amestecată cu cochetăria şi cu vanitatea sa; privirile bărbaţilor o flatează şi o rănesc în acelaşi timp; n-ar vrea să fie văzută decît în măsura în care ea se arată; privirile sînt adesea prea pătrunzătoare. De unde şi incoerenţele care-i derutează pe bărbaţi: fata îşi etalează decolteul, picioarele, dar, de îndată ce este privită, roşeşte, devine nervoasă. Se amuză provocînd bărbatul, dar dacă îşi dă seama că a trezit în el dorinţa dă înapoi cu dezgust; dorinţa masculină este o ofensă, dar şi un omagiu; în măsura în care se simte responsabilă de farmecul ei sau se crede liberă să-1 exercite în mod neîngrădit, fata se simte încîntată de victoriile ei; dar dacă trăsăturile, formele, carnea ei sînt resimţite ca fiind date şi suportate, ea vrea să le sustragă libertăţii străine şi indiscrete care le rîvneşte. Acesta e sensul profund al pudorii originare, care se interferează într-o manieră deconcertantă cu cochetăriile cele mai îndrăzneţe. O fetiţă poate avea îndrăzneli uimitoare, pentru că nu realizează că iniţiativele acestea o revelează în pasivitatea ei; imediat cum îşi dă seama de asta, se înspăimîntă şi se supără. Nimic nu este mai echivoc decît o privire; există de la distanţă, şi, prin această distanţă, pare respectuoasă; însă pune stăpînire cu viclenie pe imaginea văzută. Femeia în devenire se zbate prinsă în aceste capcane. Ea începe să se abandoneze, dar numaidecît se crispează şi ucide în ea dorinţa. În trupul ei încă incert, mîngîierea este simţită cînd ca o plăcere tandră, cînd ca o neplăcută gîdilare; un sărut mai întîi o tulbură, apoi o face să rîdă; fiecărei acceptări îi urmează o revoltă; se lasă sărutată, dar îşi şterge gura cu afectare, e surîzătoare şi tandră, apoi deodată ironică şi ostilă; face promisiuni pe care le uită delibe- 82 rat Astfel este Mathilde de La Mole, sedus de frumuse ea i calit ă ţ ş ăţile rare ale lui Julien, doritoare de a atinge prin dragostea sa un destin excepţional, dar refuzînd cu sălbăticie dominaţia propriilor sale simţuri şi pe aceea a unei conştiinţe străine; trece de la servilitate la aroganţă, de la implorare la dispreţ; cere ca tot ceea ce dă să-i fie imediat plătit Astfel este acea „Monica" descrisă de Marcel Arland, care confundă tulburarea cu păcatul, iar dragostea o vede ca pe o abdicare ruşinoasă, al cărei sînge este fierbinte, dar care detestă această ardoare şi nu se supune decît cabrîndu-se. Exhibînd o natură infantilă şi perversă, „fructul necopt" se apără împotriva bărbatului. Fata a fost adesea descrisă sub această figură pe jumătate sălbatică, pe jumătate cuminţită. Colette, printre alţii, a înfăţişat-o, în Claudine la şcoală şi în Gnu în pîrg, sub trăsăturile seducătoarei Vinca. Ea păstrează un interes fierbinte faţă de lumea care i se aşterne înainte şi asupra căreia domneşte ca suverană; dar are şi curiozitate, precum şi dorinţa senzuală şi romanescă a bărbatului. Vinca se zgîrie în mărăcini, pescuieşte crevete, se caţără în copaci, şi totuşi freamătă cînd prietenul ei Phil îi atinge mîna; cunoaşte tulburarea prin care trupul se face carne şi care este prima revelaţie a femeii ca femeie; tulburată, începe să se vadă frumoasă; uneori se piaptănă, se machiază, se îmbracă în organdi vaporos, se amuză să fie cochetă şi să seducă; dar cum vrea să existe şi pentru sine şi nu numai pentru celălalt, alteori se îmbracă în rochii vechi şi urîte, în pantaloni prost croiţi; o mare parte din ea însăşi blamează cochetăria şi o consideră ca pe o renunţare; de aceea îşi pătează dinadins degetele cu cerneală, se arată nepieptănată, neîngrijită. Aceste revolte îi dau o stîngăcie pe care o resimte cu ciudă; este agasată, roşeşte, neîndemînarea ei creşte şi începe să aibă oroare de aceste tentative de seducţie eşuate. În acest stadiu, fata nu mai vrea să fie copil, dar nici nu acceptă să devină adult, îşi reproşează rînd pe rînd puerilitatea şi resemnarea ei de femelă. Atitudinea sa este de constant refuz. Aceasta este trăsătura care-o caracterizează pe fată şi care ne dă cheia majorităţii purtărilor sale: ea nu acceptă destinul pe care i-1 hărăzesc natura şi societatea; şi totuşi, nu-1 repudiază cu hotărîre; este prea sfîşiată interior pentru a înfrunta lumea; se mulţumeşte să fugă de realitate sau să o conteste în mod simbolic. Fiecare dintre dorinţele ei este dublată de o angoasă; este avidă să intre în posesia viitorului său, dar se teme să rupă cu trecutul; vrea să „aibă" un bărbat, dar îi repugnă să fie prada acestuia Şi în spatele fiecărei temeri se ascunde o dorinţă; violul îi produce oroare, dar aspiră la pasivitate. De aceea este sortită relei-credinţe şi tuturor şireteniilor; este predispusă la tot felul de obsesii negative care traduc ambivalenţa dorinţei şi a anxietăţii. 83 Una dintre formele de contestare întîlnite cel mai adesea la adolescente este rînjetul. Liceenele, midinetele „pufnesc" de rîs povestind istorii sentimentale sau scabroase, vorbind despre flirturile lor ori întîlnind bărbaţi sau privind îndrăgostiţi sărutîndu-se; am văzut şcolăriţe care treceau înadins prin Grădina Luxembourg pe aleea îndrăgostiţilor, numai ca să rîdă; altele frecventînd băile turceşti ca să facă haz de doamnele grase cu burţi rotunde şi sînii grei pe care le întîlneau acolo; a batjocori trupul feminin, a-i face pe bărbaţi ridicoli, a rîde de dragoste sînt tot atîtea moduri de a nega sexualitatea: aceste rîsete, această sfidare a adulţilor sînt o manieră de a-şi depăşi propria jenă; fetele se joacă cu imagini sau cuvinte ca să ucidă în ele magia periculoasă; astfel, am văzut eleve din clasa a IV-a „pufnind" cînd au găsit într-un text latinesc cuvîntul femur. Cu atît mai mult, dacă fetiţa se lasă sărutată, pipăită, îşi va lua revanşa rîzîndu-i în nas partenerului sau rîzînd de el cu prietenele ei. Îmi amintesc de două fete, care, într-im compartiment al unui tren de noapte, se lăsau mîngîiate pe rînd de un comis-voiajor de-a dreptul fericit de norocul neaşteptat care dăduse peste el; între fiecare şedinţă, rîdeau isteric, regăsind, întrun compromis de sexualitate i de ru ine, purt rile vîrstei ingrate. Fetele ş ş ă cer în acelaşi timp ajutorul rîsului nebunesc şi al limbajului, auzim din gura unora cuvinte a căror grosolănie i-ar face să roşească pe fraţii lor; sînt cu atît mai puţin înspăimîntate de acestea cu cît, fără îndoială, expresiile pe care le folosesc nu trezesc în mintea lor, din cauza faptului că sînt pe jumătate ignorante, o imagine foarte precisă: scopul lor este, de altfel, dacă nu să împiedice aceste imagini să se formeze, măcar să le dezarmeze. Istoriile grosolane pe care şi le povestesc liceenele sînt destinate nu atît să le potolească instinctele sexuale, cît să nege sexualitatea: fetele nu vor s-o considere decît sub un aspect umoristic, ca pe o operaţie mecanică şi cvasichirurgicală. Dar, ca şi rîsul, folosirea unui limbaj obscen nu e numai o contestare; este şi o sfidare a adulţilor, un soi de sacrilegiu, o conduită deliberat perversă. Refuzînd natura şi societatea, fata le provoacă şi le bravează printr-o mulţime de ciudăţenii. S-au observat adesea la tinerele fete manii alimentare: mănîncă mine de creion, ceară de sigilat, bucăţi de lemn, crevete vii, înghit aspirine cu zecile, uneori chiar şi muşte sau păianjeni; am cunoscut una dintre aceste fete, foarte cuminţită între timp, care îşi făcea nişte amestecuri groaznice de cafea şi de vin alb pe care se chinuia să le înghită; alteori mînca zahăr îmbibat cu oţet; am văzut una care, găsind un vierme alb în salată, 1-a mîncat fără nici o ezitare. Toţi copiii încearcă să experimenteze lumea cu ochii, cu mîinile şi, mai intim, cu gura şi stomacul. Dar la vîrsta ingrată, fetiţei îi place în mod deosebit să exploreze ceea ce e mai indigest, mai dezgustător. Foarte adesea este atrasă de ceea ce e „scîrbos". De exemplu, o fată foarte drăguţă, cochetă şi îngrijită, se arăta într-adevăr fas- 84 cinată de tot ce părea „murdar" : atingea insecte, îşi contempla pansamentele igienice murdare, îşi sugea sîngele de pe zgîrieturi. Jocul cu materii murdare este, evident, o manieră de a-şi învinge dezgustul; acest sentiment a căpătat o mare importanţă în momentul pubertăţii; fetiţei îi este scîrbă de un trup prea carnal, de sîngele menstrual, de practicile sexuale ale adulţilor, de masculul căreia îi este destinată; ea îl neagă complăcîndu-se chiar în familiaritatea a ceea ce îi repugnă. „Din moment ce sîngerez în fiecare lună, dovedesc, sorbindu-mi sîngele de pe zgîrieturi, că nu-mi este teamă de el. Din moment ce va trebui să mă supun unei încercări revoltătoare, de ce să nu mănînc un vierme alb?" într-o manieră şi mai clară, această atitudine se afirmă în automutilările atît de frecvente la această vîrstă. Fata îşi face tăieturi pe coapsă cu briciul, se arde cu ţigara, se taie, se zgîrie; ca să nu meargă la un garden-party plicticos, o prietenă a mea din tinereţe s-a tăiat la picior cu un toporaş, astfel încît a trebuit să stea în pat şase săptămîni. Aceste practici sado-masochiste sînt în acelaşi timp o anticipare a experienţei sexuale şi o revoltă împotriva ei; suportînd aceste încercări, fata trebuie să se întărească împotriva oricărei încercări posibile şi prin aceasta să le facă inofensive pe toate, inclusiv pe aceea din noaptea nunţii. Cînd îşi pune un melc pe piept, cînd înghite un tub de aspirine, cînd se răneşte singură, fata îşi sfidează viitorul amant: N-ai să mă faci niciodată să sufăr mai mult decît mă fac să sufăr eu însămi. Acestea sînt iniţierile triste şi orgolioase în aventura sexuală. Destinată să fie o pradă pasivă, îşi revendică libertatea pînă la a îndura durerea şi dezgustul. Cînd îşi impune muşcătura unui cuţit, arsura jăraticului, protestează împotriva penetrării care o va deflora; protestează anulînd-o. Masochistă, pentru că prin purtările sale acceptă durerea, ea este adesea şi sadică; ca subiect autonom, biciuieşte, batjocoreşte, torturează această carne dependentă, această carne condamnată la supunere pe care o detestă, fără a dori, totuşi, să se distingă de ea. Căci nu alege în toate aceste împrejurări refuzul autentic al destinului său. Maniile sado-masochiste implică o rea-cre-dinţă fundamentală; dacă fetiţa li se consacră, este pentru că ea îşi acceptă, prin aceste refuzuri, viitorul de femeie; nu şi-ar mutila cu ură trupul dacă mai întîi nu s-ar recunoaşte ca trup. Chiar şi exploziile ei de violenţă se decupează pe un fond de resemnare. Cînd un băiat se revolt împotriva tat lui s u, împotriva lumii, se ded unor violen ă ă ă ă ţe eficace; caută ceartă unui camarad, se bate, se afirmă ca subiect prin lovituri de pumn; se impune lumii, o depăşeşte. Dar adolescentei îi este interzis să se impună, să se afirme, şi acest lucru o face să se revolte atît de tare în sufletul ei; nu speră nici să schimbe lumea, nici să iasă din limitele ei; se ştie sau cel puţin se crede, şi poate chiar se vrea, legată; nu poate decît să distrugă; în furia ei este şi disperare; în cursul unei seri în care este iritată, sparge pahare, 85 geamuri, vaze; nu o face pentru a învinge soarta, nu este decît un protest simbolic. Prin neputinţa ei prezentă, fata se răscoală împotriva aservirii ei viitoare; şi zadarnicele ei explozii, departe de a o elibera de legături, nu fac decît să le strîngă şi mai tare în jurul ei. Violenţa îndreptată împotriva ei sau împotriva universului înconjurător au întotdeauna un caracter negativ: sînt mai mult spectaculoase decît eficace. Băiatul care escaladează stîncile, care se bate cu prietenii lui priveşte durerea fizică, rănile şi cucuiele, ca pe nişte consecinţe insignifiante ale activităţilor pozitive cărora li se dedă; nu le caută, nici nu fuge de acestea în sine (decît în cazul unui complex de inferioritate care-1 pune într-o situaţie analoagă cu aceea a femeilor). Fata se priveşte suferind, caută în propriul ei suflet gustul violenţei şi al revoltei, mai degrabă decît să se intereseze de rezultatele lor. Perversitatea sa izvorăşte din faptul că rămîne ancorată într-un univers infantil din care nu poate sau nu vrea cu adevărat să evadeze; preferă să se zbată în cuşcă decît să încerce să iasă; atitudinile ei sînt reflexive, negative, simbolice. Există cazuri în care această perversitate ia forme neliniştitoare. Destul de multe fete sînt cleptomane: cleptomania este o „sublimare sexuală" de natură foarte echivocă; voinţa de a înfrînge legile, de a viola tabuurile, ameţeala actului interzis şi periculos sînt, fără îndoială, sentimente esenţiale pentru cleptomană; dar îşi au reversul lor. A lua obiecte fără a avea dreptul înseamnă pentru fată a-şi afirma cu aroganţă autonomia, a se afirma ca subiect în faţa lucrurilor furate şi a societăţii care condamnă furtul, a refuza ordinea stabilită şi a-i sfida pe păzitorii acestei ordini; dar sfidarea are şi o latură masochistă; cea care fură e fascinată de risc. de abisul în care s-ar scufunda dacă ar fi prinsă; pericolul de a fi prinsă îi împrumută actului de a fura o atracţie atît de voluptuoasă; atunci, sub privirile pline de reproş, sub mîna pusă pe umărul ei, prin ruşine, s-ar realiza total şi fără drept de apel ca obiect. A lua fără a fi prinsă, simţind angoasa de a deveni pradă, acesta este jocul periculos al sexualităţii feminine adolescente. Toate conduitele perverse sau delincvente întîlnite la fete au aceeaşi semnificaţie. Unele se specializează în trimiterea de scrisori anonime, altele se amuză inventînd poveşti pentru a-i minţi pe cei din jur: o fetiţă de paisprezece ani convinsese un sat întreg că una dintre case era bîntuită de fantome Ele se bucură în egală măsură de exercitarea clandestină a puterii lor, de nesupunerea lor, de sfidarea adusă societăţii şi de riscul de a fi demascate; este un element atît de important al plăcerii pe care o încearcă, încît adesea se demască singure; şi chiar se acuză adesea de greşeli şi de fărădelegi pe care nu le-au comis. Nu este deloc uimitor faptul că refuzul de a deveni obiect conduce la reconstituirea ca obiect; este un proces comun tuturor obsesiilor negative. Într-o paralizie isterică, bolnavul, în acelaşi timp, se teme de paralizie, o doreşte 86 şi o realizează; el nu se vindecă decît încetînd să se mai gîndească la ea; tot astfel se întîmplă şi cu ticurile psihastenicilor. Profunzimea relei sale credinţe o înrudeşte pe fată cu aceste tipuri de nevropaţi; manii, ticuri, conjurări, perversităţi: toate acestea sînt simptome nevrotice întîlnite la tînăra fată, provocate de ambivalenţa dorinţă-an-goasă pe care am semnalat-o mai înainte. Este destul de frecvent, de exemplu, ca fata să fugă de acasă; pleacă la întîmplare, rătăceşte departe de casa părintească şi, după cîteva zile, vine singur înapoi. Nu este vorba de o plecare adev rat , despre un act ă ă ă real de ruptură cu familia, ci numai de o comedie a evaziunii, şi adesea fata este foarte deconcertată dacă i se propune să se sustragă definitiv anturajului său; vrea să-1 părăsească şi în acelaşi timp nu vrea. Fuga este adesea legată de fantasme ale prostituării; fata visează că este prostituată, îşi joacă rolul cu mai multă sau mai puţină timiditate; se fardează puternic, se apleacă pe fereastră şi aruncă ocheade trecătorilor; în anumite cazuri, pleacă de acasă şi împinge atît de departe comedia, încît aceasta se confundă cu realitatea Aceste purtări traduc adesea un dezgust faţă de dorinţa sexuală, un sentiment de culpabilitate: din moment ce am aceste gînduri, aceste pofte, nu însemn mai mult decît o prostituată, sînt una dintre ele, gîndeşte fata. Uneori caută să se elibereze: să terminăm cu asta, să mergem pînă la capăt, îşi spune ea; vrea să-şi dovedească faptul că sexualitatea nu are prea multă importanţă şi atunci se dă primului venit. În acelaşi timp, o asemenea atitudine manifestă ostilitate la adresa mamei, fie pentru că fata are oroare de virtutea ei austeră, fie pentru că o bănuieşte că şi ea este de moravuri uşoare; sau exprimă ranchiună la adresa tatălui care s-a arătat prea indiferent. Oricum, în această obsesie - ca în fantasmele de graviditate de care am mai pomenit şi care adesea i se asociază -se întîlneşte această inextricabilă confuzie de revoltă şi complicitate ce caracterizează ameţelile psihastenice. E remarcabil faptul că în toate aceste purtări fata nu încearcă să depăşească ordinea naturală şi socială, nu pretinde să forţeze limitele posibilului şi nici să opereze transmutaţii de valori; se mulţumeşte să-şi exprime revolta în sînul unei lumi stabilite, ale cărei frontiere şi legi se păstrează; este atitudinea definită adesea ca „demoniacă" şi care implică o înşelătorie fundamentală; binele este recunoscut ca să fie batjocorit, regula este făcută ca să fie încălcată, sacrul respectat pentru a fi posibilă perpetuarea sacrilegiilor. Atitudinea fetei se defineşte în mod esenţial prin faptul că, în tenebrele angoasante şi în reaua-credinţă de care face dovadă, ea refuză - acceptînd-o - lumea, ca şi propriul ei destin. Totuşi, nu se limitează la a contesta negativ situaţia care îi este impusă; ea caută şi săi compenseze insuficienţele. Dacă viitorul o înspăimîntă, nici prezentul nu o satisface; ezită să devină femeie; este agasată că nu este încă decît un copil; şi-a părăsit deja trecutul, dar 87 nu este angajată într-o viaţă nouă. Este ocupată, dar nu face nimic: pentru că nu face nimic, ea nu are nimic, nu este nimic. Prin comedii şi prin mistificări se străduieşte să umple acest gol. I se reproşează că este prefăcută, mincinoasă, şi că „inventează poveşti". De fapt, ea este destinată secretului şi minciunii. La şaisprezece ani, o femeie a trecut deja prin încercări grele: pubertate, menstruaţie, trezirea sexualităţii, primele tulburări, prima febră, temeri, dezgusturi, experienţe ciudate; a închis în sufletul ei toate aceste lucruri şi a învăţat să păstreze cu grijă secretul. Numai faptul că trebuie să-şi ascundă bandajele igienice, să-şi disimuleze menstruaţia o mînă deja spre minciună, în nuvela Bâtrtna omenire, CA. Porter povesteşte că tinerele americane din Sud, pe la 1900, se îmbolnăveau înghiţind un amestec de sare cu lămîie ca să-şi oprească fluxul menstrual atunci cînd mergeau la bal; le era teamă ca băieţii să nu le ghicească starea după ochii încercănaţi, după contactul mîinilor, poate după miros, şi această idee le bulversa. E greu să te joci dea idolul, de-a zîna. de-a prinţesa îndepărtată, cînd simţi între picioare un bandaj însîngerat; şi mai general, cînd cunoşti mizeria originară de a fi trup. Pudoare:i, care este un refuz spontan al subiectului de a se lăsa perceput ca trup, atinge ipocrizia. Dar adesea minciuna la care este condamnată adolescenta este aceea că trebuie să se prefacă a fi obiect, un obiect prestigios, cînd ea se simte pe sine ca pe o existenţă incertă, dispersată, căreia îi cunoaşte tarele. Machiaje, bucle false, corsete strimte, sutiene „umplute", toate acestea sînt minciuni; însăşi figura devine mască: pe chip sînt suscitate cu artă expresii spontane, se mimează o pasivitate mirată; nimic mai uimitor decît să descoperi deodată în exerci iul func iunii sale feminine o fizionomie al c rei aspect ţ ţ ă familiar îl cunoşti; transcendenţa sa se reneagă şi imită imanenţa; privirea nu mai percepe, ci reflectă; trupul nu mai trăieşte: este în aşteptare; toate gesturile, toate surîsurile se transformă în chemări; dezarmată, disponibilă, fata nu mai este decît o floare oferită, un fruct gata să fie cules. Bărbatul o încurajează îu aceste amăgiri, dorindu-se amăgit; apoi este iritat de acest lucru, îşi face reproşuri. Dar faţă de o fetiţă lipsită de artificiile vicleniei, nu are decît indiferenţă i chiar ostilitate. Numai cea care îi întinde capcane îl seduce; oferindu-se, ea este aceea şc are pîndeşte prada; pasivitatea ei este pusă în serviciul acţiunilor sale, iar din slăbiciune îşi face un instrument al puterii. Din moment ce îi este interzis să atace pe faţă, este redusă la manevre şi la calcule; iar interesul ei este să pară a se oferi gratuit; de aceea i se va reproşa că este perfidă şi trădătoare: este adevărat Dar la fel de adevărat e că fata este obligată să-i ofere bărbatului mitul supunerii sale, prin faptul că acesta pretinde s-o domine. Şi oare am putea să-i cerem atunci să-şi înăbuşe revendicările ei cele mai esenţiale? 88 Complezenţa ei n-ar putea fi, prin însăşi originea sa, decît pervertită De altfel, fata nu trişează numai din viclenie plănuită. Prin faptul că toate drumurile îi sînt închise, că nu poate face nimic, că nu are încotro decît să fie, deasupra capului său apasă un blestem în copilărie se juca de-a dansatoarea, de-a sfînta; mai tîrziu se joacă de-a sine însăşi; ce este, de fapt, adevărul? în domeniul în care a fost închisă, cuvîntul acesta este lipsit de sens. Romanele pe care şi le povesteşte şi care o au chiar pe ea drept eroină principală - povestite adesea şi altora — i se par a traduce mai bine posibilităţile pe care le simte în sine decît rezumatul plat al vieţii ei cotidiene. Nu are mijloacele să-şi dea seama de adevărata ei valoare: se consolează prin teatrul pe care-1 joacă şi în mijlocul lui plasează un personaj căruia caută să-i dea importanţă; încearcă să se singularizeze prin extravaganţe pentru că nu-i este permis să se individualizeze în activităţi definite. Se ştie fără responsabilităţi, insignifiantă într-o lume de bărbaţi: fără îndoială că „inventează poveşti" pentru că nu are de făcut nimic serios. Electra lui Giraudoux este o femtne a histoires pentru că numai lui Oreste îi revine sarcina de a îndeplini o adevărată crimă, cu o spadă adevărată. Ca şi copilul, fata se epuizează în scene şi în manifestări de furie, se îmbolnăveşte, prezintă tulburări isterice pentru a atrage atenţia, pentru a deveni cineva important. Pentru a fi importantă intervine în destinul celuilalt; orice armă îi este utilă; încredinţează secrete, le inventează, trădează, calomniază; are nevoie de tragedie în jurul ei pentru a simţi că trăieşte, fiindcă nu găseşte nici un sprijin în propria ei viaţă. Pentru acelaşi motiv este capricioasă. Fantasmele pe care le formăm, imaginile cu care ne legănam sînt contradictorii; doar acţiunea unifică diversitatea timpului. Fata nu are o voinţă adevărată, ci numai dorinţe, şi sare de la una la alta cu incoerenţă. Ceea ce face inconsecvenţele sale uneori periculoase este faptul că în fiecare moment, implicîndu-se doar în vis, ea se angajează în întregime, se situează pe un plan al intransigenţei, al exigenţei; are înclinaţie spre definitiv, spre absolut: pentru că nu dispune de viitor, ar vrea să atingă eternitatea. „Nu voi abdica niciodată; am să vreau întotdeauna totul. Am nevoie să-mi prefer propria mea viaţă pentru a o accepta", scrie Mărie Leneru. Ca un ecou al acestei fraze vine afirmaţia Antigonei lui Anouilh: „Vreau totul, numaidecît". Acest imperialism infantil nu poate fi întîlnit decît la un individ care-şi visează destinul: visul aboleşte timpul şi obstacolele, iar visătorul are nevoie să se exaspereze pentru a-şi compensa deficitul de realitate; oricine are proiecte adevărate cunoaşte o finitudine care este gajul puterii sale concrete. Fata vrea să primească totul pentru că nimic nu depinde de ea. De aici i se trage, în faţa adulţilor şi în special a bărbatului, caracterul său de „copil teribil". Ea nu admite lim- 89 i ele pe care i le impune unui individ inser ia sa în lumea ţ ţ reală; îl sfidează să depăşească aceste limite. Astfel, Hilde1 aşteaptă ca Solness să-i dea un regat întreg: nu ea trebuie să-1 cucerească, de aceea vrea să fie nemăginit; cere să i se clădească cel mai înalt turn care a existat vreodată, iar el „să urce atît cît construieşte": acesta ezită să urce, îi e teamă de ameţeală; iar ea, rămasă jos, priveşte ne-gînd contingenţa şi slăbiciunea umană, şi nu acceptă faptul că realitatea impune o limită viselor sale despre grandoare. Adulţii i se par întotdeauna meschini şi prudenţi celei care nu dă înapoi în faţa nici unui risc, pentru chiar faptul că nu are nimic de riscat; permiţîndu-şi în vis cele mai extraordinare îndrăzneli, le provoacă să se transforme în realitate. Neavînd ocazia să fie pusă la încercare, se împodobeşte cu cele mai extraordinare virtuţi fără a-i fi teamă că îi vor fi dezminţite. Totuşi, din această absenţă a controlului se naşte incertitudinea; visează că este infinită, dar nu se simte mai puţin alienată în personajul pe care-1 propune admiraţiei celorlalţi şi care depinde de aceste conştiinţe străine : este în pericol în acest dublu pe care-1 identifică cu sine însăşi, dar a cărui prezenţă o suportă pasiv. De aceea este susceptibilă şi vanitoasă. Cea mai mică critică, o glumă oarecare pun în discuţie întreaga ei fiinţă. Nu este valorizată prin propriul ei efort, ci printr-un capricios sufragiu. Valoarea ei nu e definită prin activităţi singulare, ci constituită prin vocea generală a renumelui; pare deci a fi măsurabilă cantitativ; preţul unei mărfi se diminuează cînd devine prea comună: astfel, fata nu este excepţională, rară, remarcabilă, extraordinară decît dacă nici una dintre celelalte nu este astfel Tovarăşele ei îi sînt rivale, chiar duşmance; încearcă să le deprecieze, să le nege; este geloasă şi răuvoitoare. Se vede că toate defectele ce i se reproşează adolescentei nu fac decît să exprime situaţia în care se află. Îi este foarte greu să se ştie pasivă şi dependentă la vîrsta ambiţiei şi a speranţei, la vîrsta la care se exaltă voinţa de a trăi, de a ocupa un loc sub soare; la această vîrsta cuceritoare femeia află că nici o cucerire nu-i este permisă, că trebuie să se renege, că viitorul ei depinde de bunul-plac al bărbaţilor. Pe plan social, ca şi pe plan sexual, noile aspiraţii nu se deşteaptă în ea decît pentru a se vedea condamnate să rămînă nesatisfăcute; toate elanurile sale de ordin vital şi spiritual sînt imediat stăvilite. Este normal ca fetei să-i fie greu să-şi regăsească echilibrul. Stările ei instabile, lacrimile, crizele nervoase nu sînt atît consecinţa unei fragilităţi fiziologice, cît semnul profundei sale neadaptări. 1 Cf. IBSEN, Constructorul Solness. 90 Totuşi, i se întîmplă să-şi asume la fel de neautentic această situaţie de care fata fuge prin mii de căi neautenţice. Ea îi agasează pe cei din jur prin defectele sale: dar uneori îi şi uimeşte prin calităţile sale deosebite. Şi unele şi altele au aceeaşi origine. Din refuzul lumii, din atitudinea ei neliniştită, din neantul său îşi poate face o trambulină pentru a ieşi în largul solitudinii şi al libertăţii sale. Fata este ascunsă, chinuită, pradă unor conflicte greu de rezolvat Această complexitate o îmbogăţeşte; viaţa ei interioară se dezvoltă mai profund decît aceea a fraţilor săi; este mai atentă la sentimentele ei, care devin astfel mai nuanţate, mai diverse; are mai mult simţ psihologic decît băieţii, care sînt mai interesaţi de scopuri exterioare. Este în stare să dea greutate acestor revolte care o opun lumii. Evită capcanele seriozităţii şi ale conformismului. Minciunile puse la cale de anturajul ei o găsesc ironică şi clarvăzătoare. Simte din zi în zi tot mai apăsătoare ambiguitatea condiţiei sale: dincolo de protestele sterile, poate avea curajul să pună în discuţie optimismul solid, valorile primite de-a gata, morala ipocrită şi liniştitoare. Acesta este exemplul emoţionant pe care-1 dă, în Moara de pe Floss, personajul Maggie, în care George Eliot a întruchipat din nou îndoielile i curajoasele rebeliuni împotriva Angliei victoriene ale tinere ş ţii ei. Eroul - şi în special Tom, fratele lui Maggie — afirmă cu încăpăţînare principiile acceptate, fac să încremenească morala în reguli formale: Maggie încearcă să reintroducă un suflu viu în viaţa lor, răstoarnă regulile, merge pînă la capătul singurătăţii sale şi se ridică, libertate pură, deasupra universului sclerozat al bărbaţilor. Adolescenta nu poate să dea decît o întrebuinţare negativă acestei libertăţi. Totuşi, din disponibilitatea ei se poate naşte o preţioasă facultate de receptivitate; se va arăta atunci devotată, atentă, înţelegătoare, iubitoare. Prin această generozitate docilă se disting eroinele lui Rosamond Lehmann. În Invitaţie la vals, o vedem pe Olivia încă stîngace şi timidă, foarte puţin cochetă, scrutînd cu o curiozitate emoţionată această lume în care va intra mîine. Ea îi ascultă din toată inima pe dansatorii care se perindă pe lîngă ea, se străduieşte să răspundă dorinţelor lor, se face ecou, vibrează şi primeşte tot ce se oferă. Eroina din Pulbere, Judy, are aceeaşi calitate de a se ataşa. Nu şi-a renegat bucuriile copilăriei; îi place să se scalde goală, noaptea, în rîul din parc; îi plac natura, cărţile, frumuseţea, viaţa; nu are un cult narcisist pentru sine; lipsită de ipocrizie şi egoism, nu caută o exaltare a propriei sale persoane prin intermediul bărbaţilor; dragostea sa este o ofrandă acordată oricărei fiinţe care o seduce, femeie sau bărbat, Jennifer sau Rodi. Se dăruieşte fără a se pierde; duce o viaţă de studentă independentă, are lumea ei, proiectele ei. Dar ceea ce o distinge de un băiat este atitudinea de aşteptare, tandra ei docilitate, întro manieră subtilă, se predestinează Celuilalt; Celălalt are în ochii ei o dimensiune miraculoasă, astfel încît este îndrăgostită în acelaşi timp de toţi tinerii din familia vecină, de casa lor, de sora lor, 91 de universul lor; nu în calitate de prietenă, ci în calitate de Celălalt o fascinează Jennifer. Iar ea îi farmecă pe Rody şi pe verii săi prin aptitudinea de a se plia, de a se modela după dorinţele lor; este toată numai răbdare, blîndeţe, acceptare şi suferinţă tăcută. Diferită, dar la fel de captivantă prin modul în care îi primeşte în sufletul ei pe cei pe care-i îndrăgeşte, ne ajjare Tessa din Nimfa cu inimă credincioasă de Margaret Kennedy. In acelaşi timp spontană, sălbatică şi oferindu-se, ea refuză să abdice la ceva din ea însăşi; podoabele, fardurile, travestiurile, ipocrizia, graţia învăţată, prudenţa şi supunerea de femelă îi repugnă profund; doreşte să fie iubită, dar nu sub mască; se pliază stărilor de spirit ale lui Lewis, însă fără urmă de servilism; îl înţelege, vibrează la unison cu el; dar dacă se ceartă, Lewis ştie că nu prin mîngîieri va ajunge să o supună; în timp ce Florence cea autoritară şi vanitoasă se lasă învinsă de sărutări, Tessa reuşeşte minunea de a rămîne liberă în dragostea ei, ceea ce îi permite să iubească fără ostilitate, nici orgoliu. Firea sa are toate seducţiile artificiului; pentru a plăcea, niciodată nu se mutilează, nu se diminuează şi nu se transformă într-un obiect. Înconjurată de artişti care şi-au angajat toată existenţa în creaţia muzicală, ea nu simte înlăuntrul ei acest demon devorator; îi iubeşte, îi ajută, îi înţelege cu toată fiinţa sa; o face fără nici un efort, printr-o generozitate tandră şi spontană, şi de aceea rămîne perfect liberă, chiar în momentele în care uită de sine în favoarea semenilor săi. Graţie acestei pure autenticităţi, este cruţată de conflictele adolescenţei; poate să sufere pentru duritatea lumii, dar nu este sfîşiată interior: este armonioasă în acelaşi timp ca o copilă nepăsătoare şi ca o femeie înţeleaptă. Fata sensibilă şi generoasă, receptivă şi ardentă este gata să devină o mare îndrăgostită. Cînd nu întîlneşte dragostea, i se întîmplă să întîlnească poezia. Pentru că nu acţionează, priveşte, simte, înregistrează; o culoare, un surîs găsesc în ea profunde ecouri; căci în afara ei, în oraşele deja clădite, pe chipurile unor bărbaţi deja maturi, este risipit destinul ei; atinge, gustă într-o manieră la fel de pasionată şi la fel de gratuită ca şi băiatul. Nefiind bine integrată în universul omenesc, adaptîndu-i-se cu greu, ea îl vede în felul unui copil; în loc s se intereseze numai de priza ei asupra lucrurilor, ă se ataşează de semnificaţia lor, le surprinde profilurile ciudate, metamorfozele neprevăzute. Se întîmplă rar să simtă în ea o îndrăzneală creatoare, şi cel mai adesea tehnicile care i-ar permite să se exprime îi lipsesc; dar în conversaţii, în scrisori, în eseurile literare sau în schiţe poate manifesta o sensibilitate originală. Fata se proiectează cu ardoare către lucruri, pentru că nu este încă mutilată de transcendenţa ei; şi faptul că nu îndeplineşte nimic, că nu este nimic va face elanul ei cu atît mai pasionat: vidă şi nelimitată, ceea ce va încerca ea să atingă, din mijlocul neantului său, 92 este Totul. De aceea va dovedi o dragoste deosebită pentru natură; îi închină un adevărat cult, chiar mai mult decît adolescentul. Neîm-blînzită, inumană, Natura rezumă în modul cel mai evident ceea ce este ea. Adolescenta nu şi-a anexat încă nici o parcelă din univers; graţie acestei sărăcii, el este încă în întregime regatul său; cînd pune stăpînire pe el, pune stăpînire, cu orgoliu, şi asupra ei înseşi. Colette1 ne-a povestit adesea acest gen de orgii juvenile: Căci îmi plăceau atît de mult zorile, încît mama mi le dăruia în chip de recompensă. O convingeam să mă trezească la trei şi jumătate dimineaţa şi mă duceam, cu cîte un coşuleţ gol în fiecare mînă, spre pămîntunle mlăştinoase care se refugiau în cotul strimt al rîului, către căpşunile şi coacăzele negre. La ora trei şi jumătate, totul dormea într-un albastru originar, umed şi confuz, şi cînd coboram pe cărarea nisipoasă, ceaţa pe care propria ei greutate o trăgea spre pămînt îmi scălda picioarele, apoi trunchiul meu mic^ine făcut, îmi atingea buzele, urechile şi nă rile, care erau mai sensibile decît restul corpului... Pe acel drum, la acea oră, îmi dădeam seama de preţul meu, de o stare de graţie indicibilă şi de perfecta mea înţelegere cu prima adiere apărută, prima pasăre, soarele încă deformat de naşterea de după lima orizontului... Mă întorceam cînd suna clopotul pentru prima slujbă. Dar nu înainte de a mă fi săturat, nu înainte de a fi descris prin păduri un lung circuit precum un cîine care vînează singur şi gustă apa a două izvoare pierdute pe care aveam să le visez... Mary Webb ne descrie şi el, în Greutatea umbrelor, bucuriile arzătoare pe care o tîuără fata le poate cunoaşte în intimitatea unui peisaj familiar: Cînd atmosfera din casă devenea prea furtunoasă, nervii Ambrei se întindeau la maxim. Pleca atunci pînă în pădure, pe sus. Şi i se părea că, în timp ce oamenii din Donner trăiau sub puterea legu, pădurea nu trăia decît din impulsuri. Deschizîndu-se atît de mult frumuseţii pădurii, ajunsese la o percepţie deosebită a frumuseţii. Începu să vadă analogii; natura nu mai era o asamblare întîmplătoare de mici detalii, ci o armonie, un poem auster şi maiestuos. Frumuseţea domnea acolo, lucea o lumină care nu era lumina unei flori sau a unei stele... Un tremur uşor, misterios şi captivant, părea să fremete ca lumina prin toată pădurea... Plimbările Ambrei în această lume de verdeaţă aveau ceva religios. Într-o dimineaţă, cîud totul era liniştit, urcă pînă la Livada Păsărilor. Asta făcea adesea înainte să înceapă cîte o zi de meschine intăn... Ajunse în sfîrşit pînă la Haut-Bois, şi imediat prinse să se lupte cu frumuseţea. Acolo, în acele conversaţii ale ei cu natura, exista literalmente ceva dintr-o încleştare, ceva din această stare de spirit care vorbeşte astfel: ,,N-am să te las să pleci pînă ce nu mă binecuvîntezi..." Cum stătea 93 sprijinită de trunchiul unui măr sălbatic, deveni conştientă imediat, printr-un fel de simţ interior al auzului, de urcarea sevei atît de rapidă şi atît de puternică, încît şi-o imagină spumegînd ca valurile. Apoi o adiere de vînt trecu pe sub crestele înflorite ale copacului şi ea se trezi din nou la realitatea sunetelor, la discursurile ciudate ale frunzelor... Fiecare petală, fiecare frunză i se părea a fredona o muzică amintind ea însăşi profunzimile din care se n scuse. Fiecare dintre aceste flori delicat ă rotunjite i se părea plină de ecouri prea grave pentru fragilitatea ei... Din vîrful colinelor, veni o adiere parfumată care se strecură printre ramuri. Lucrurile care aveau o formă şi care cunoşteau condiţia pieritoare a formelor fremătară înaintea acestui ceva care trecea, fără formă şi inexprimabil. Din cauza lui, pădurea nu mai era o simplă grupare, ci un ansamblu glorios ca o constelaţie... Se poseda pe ea însăşi într-o existentă continuă şi imuabilă. Asta o atrăgea pe Ambra, pradă unei curiozităţi care-i tăia răsuflarea, în aceste locuri bîntmte ale naturii. Asta o ţinea nemişcată într-un extaz ciudat... Femei atît de diferite ca Emily Bronte şi Anna de Noailles au cunoscut în tinereţea lor - şi apoi şi le-au prelungit de-a lungul întregii vieţi - pasiuni asemănătoare. Textele pe care le:am citat arată îndeajuns cîtă alinare găseşte adolescenta în naturi în casa părintească domnesc mama, legile, obiceiurile, rutina, ea vrea să se smulgă din acest trecut; vrea să devină la rîndul ei un subiect suveran; dar, din punct de vedere social, nu accede la viaţa ei de adult decît devenind femeie; îşi plăteşte eliberarea cu o abdicare; în timp ce în mijlocul plantelor şi al animalelor este o fiinţă omenească; este eliberată în acelaşi timp de familie şi de bărbaţi, este un subiect, este libertate. Găseşte în adîncul pădurilor o imagine a singurătăţii sufletului său, iar în vastele orizonturi ale cîmpiilor figura sensibilă a transcendenţei; este ea însăşi această landă nelimitată, această culme aruncată spre cer; poate să urmeze şi va urma aceste căi ce pleacă spre un viitor necunoscut. Aşezată în vîrful colinei, domină toate bogăţiile lumii revărsate la picioarele ei, oferite; prin tresăltarea apei, prin freamătul luminii, presimte bucurii, lacrimi, extazuri pe care le ignoră încă; încreţiturile lacului, petele de soare îi propun într-un fel confuz aventurile propriului ei suflet. Miresmele, culorile vorbesc un limbaj misterios, dar din care se detaşează cu o triumfătoare evidenţă cuvîntul „viaţă". Existenţa nu este numai un destin abstract care se înscrie în registrele primăriei, ea este viitor şi bogăţie carnală. Faptul de a avea un trup nu mai apare ca o tară ruşinoasă; în dorinţele pe care sub privirea maternă adolescenta le repudiază, recunoaşte seva care urcă din arbori; nu mai este blestemată, ci revendică plină de mîndrie înrudirea ei cu florile şi cu frunzele; atinge o corolă şi ştie că o pradă vie îi va umple într-o zi mîinile acum goale. Carnea nu mai este murdărie: este bucurie şi frumuseţe. Confundată cu cerul şi cîmpia, fata este acest suflu indistinct care însufleţeşte şi înfierbîntă universul, este fiecare fir de iarbă; 94 individ înrădăcinat în pămînt şi conştiinţă infinită, este în acelaşi timp viaţă şi spirit; prezenţa sa este imperioasă şi triumfătoare ca aceea a pămîntului însuşi. Dincolo de natură, ea caută adeseori o realitate mai îndepărtată şi mai orbitoare; este dispusă să se piardă în extazuri mistice; în epocile religioase, foarte multe suflete feminine fragede îi cereau lui Dumnezeu să umple vidul fiinţei lor; vocaţia Caterinei din Siena, a Terezei din Avila1 s-a revelat la o vîrstă fragedă. Jeanne d'Arc era şi ea o adolescentă. În alte epoci, umanitatea apare ca scop suprem; atunci elanul mistic se alcătuieşte în proiecte definite; însă în cazul doamnei Roland sau al Rosei Luxemburg, o tînără dorinţă de absolut a dat naştere flăcării din care se hrăneşte viaţa lor. În servitutea, în sărăcia ei, în profunzimea refuzului său, fata poate să descopere cele mai mari îndrăzneli. Întîlneşte poezia; întîlneşte şi eroismul. Unul dintre modurile de a-şi asuma faptul că este imperfect integrată în societate este să-i depăşească orizonturile limitate. Bogăţia şi forţa naturii lor, ca şi unele circumstanţe fericite, le-au permis femeilor să perpetueze în viaţa lor de adult proiectele pasionate ale adolescenţei. Dar acestea sînt excepţii. Nu fără motiv George Eliot o face să moară pe Maggie Tulliver, iar Marguerite Kennedy, pe Tessa. Surorile Bronte au cunoscut o soartă nemiloasă. Fata este patetică pentru că ea se ridică, slabă şi singură, împotriva lumii; dar lumea este prea puternică; dacă se încăpăţînează s-o refuze, fata va fi sfărîmată. Belle de Zuylen, care uimea toată Europa prin for a caustic i prin originalitatea spiritului s ţ ăş ău, îşi înspăimînta toţi pretendenţii; refuzul oricărei concesii a condamnat-o mult timp la un celibat care o apăsa foarte tare, din moment ce declara că expresia „fecioară şi martiră" este un pleonasm. Această încăpăţînare este rară. În imensa majoritate a cazurilor, fata îşi dă seama că lupta este prea inegală şi sfîrşeşte prin a ceda. „Toate muriţi la cincisprezece ani", îi scria Dîderot Sophiei Volland. Cînd lupta nu a fost - cum se întîmplă cel mai adesea - decît o revoltă simbolică, înfrîngerea este sigură. Pretenţioasă în visurile ei, plină de speranţă, dar pasivă, fata le provoacă adulţilor surîsuri indulgente. Şi într-adevăr, după doi ani de despărţire, regăseşti copila rebelă şi barocă pe care o ştiai transformată într-o fată cuminţită, gata sa-şi accepte viaţa ei de femeie. Aceasta este soarta pe care Colette i-o prezice personajului său feminin, Vinca; şi tot astfel apar şi eroinele din primele romane ale lui Mauriac. Criza adolescenţei este un fel de „travaliu" asemănător cu ceea ce doctorul Lagache numeşte „travaliul doliului". Fata îşi Vom reveni asupra caracterelor singulare ale misticii feminine. 95 Îngroapă lent copilăria şi pe individul imperios şi autonom care a fost odată, şi intră cu supunere în existenţa adultă. Bineînţeles, nu poţi stabili categorii tranşante numai după vîrstă. Există femei care rămîn infantile toată viaţa; conduitele pe care le-am descris se perpetuează uneori pînă la o vîrstă avansată. Totuşi, în ansamblu, este o mare diferenţă între puştoaica de cincisprezece ani şi o fată trecută de vîrstă adolescenţei. Aceasta din urmă este adaptată realităţii; nu se mai mişcă pe planul imaginarului; este mai puţin contradictorie decît altădată. Mărie Bashkirtseff scrie, către optsprezece ani: Cu cît avansez spre bătrîneţea tinereţii mele, cu atît mă umplu de indiferentă. Puţine lucruri mă însufleţesc acum, pe cînd înainte îmi păsa de orice. Irene Reweliotty notează: Pentru a fi acceptată de către bărbaţi, trebuie să gîndeşti şi să acţionezi ca ei; dacă nu, te tratează cum nu se poate mai rău, iar soarta ta va fi singurătatea. Şi eu, acum, pot spune că am avut parte de multă singurătate, şi vreau mulţimea nu în jurul meu, ci cu mine... Acum trebuie să trăiesc, şi nu să exist aşteptînd şi visînd şi tot povestindu-mi mie însămi istorii, cu gura închisă şi trupul nemişcat. i mai departe: ŞF und tot mereu flatată, curtată, devin teribil de ambiţioasă. Nu mai este fericirea tremurătoare, uluită, de la cincisprezece ani. E un soi de beţie rece şi dură de a-mi lua revanşa asupra vieţii, de a urca. Flirtez, mă joc de-a dragostea. Nu iubesc pe nimeni.... Capăt şi mai multă inteligenţă, sîuge rece, luciditate obişnuită. Îmi pierd sufletul. S-a făcut ca o ruptură... În două luni, im-am părăsit copilăria. Aproape acelaşi ton îl au aceste confidenţe ale unei fete de nouăsprezece ani: Altădată, ah! ce conflict între o mentalitate care părea incompatibilă cu acest secol şi chemările secolului însuşi! Acum am impresia unei alinări Fiecare nouă idee mare care intră în mine, în loc să provoace o tulburare greu de suportat, o distrugere şi o reconstrucţie neîncetată, vine să se adapteze minunat la ceea ce exista deja în mine... Acum, trec pe nesimţite de la gîndunle teoretice la viaţa curentă, fără nici o soluţie de continuitate. Fata - doar dacă nu este în mod deosebit lipsită de graţie - a sfirşit prin a-şi accepta feminitatea; şi adesea ea este fericită să se bucure gratuit de plăcerile şi de triumfurile care se pot obţine din 96 această feminitate înainte de a se instala definitiv în destinul său; nefiind încă cerut de nici o datorie iresponsabil , disponibil , totu i prezentul nu i se ă ă ş pare nici vid, nici deziluzionam, din moment ce nu este decît o etapă; toaletele, flirtul au încă lipsa de seriozitate a jocului, iar visele sale de viitor îi deghizează futilitatea. Astfel descrie Virginia Woolf impresiile unei tinere cochete în cursul unei serate: Mă simt strălucitoare în obscuritate. Picioarele mele mătăsoase se freacă dulce unul de altul. Pietrele reci ale colierului se odihnesc pe piept. Sînt împodobită, sînt gata... Buclele sînt răsucite exact atît cît trebuie. Buzele-mi sînt cît vreau eu de roşii. Sînt gata să mă întîlnesc cu aceşti bărbaţi, cu aceste femei care urcă scara Sînt egalii mei. Trec prin faţa lor, expusă privirilor lor, aşa cum şi ei sînt expuşi privirii mele... În această atmosferă de par-fumuri, de lumini, înfloresc precum o ferigă ce-şi desface frunzele ei buclate... Simt născîndu-se în mine mii de posibilităţi. Sînt rînd pe rînd ştrengărită, veselă, tînjitoare, melancolică. Unduiesc deasupra rădăcinilor mele adînci. Aplecată spre dreapta, aune, îi spun acestui tînăr: „Apropie-te..." Se apropie. Vine spre mine. Este momentul cel mai excitant pe care l-am trăit vreodată. Freamăt, unduiesc... Nu-i aşa că sîntem fermecători stînd aşezaţi unul lîngă altul, eu îmbrăcată în satin şi el în alb şi negru? Egalii mei pot să mă (intuiască cu privirile acum, bărbaţi şi femei. Vă întorc privirile. Sînt una dintre voi. Sînt aici în universul meu... Uşa se deschide. Uşa se deschide fără încetare. Prima dată cînd se va deschide, poate că viaţa mea se va schimba toată... Uşa se deschide. „Oh, apropie-te", îi spun tînărului aplecîndu-mă spre el ca o mare floare de aur. „Apropiete", îi spun, şi el vine către mine.^ Totuşi, cu cît tînăra fată înaintează în vîrstă, cu atît o apasă mai tare autoritatea maternă. Dacă acasă duce o viaţă de gospodină, suferă că nu este pe primul loc, ar vrea să-şi consacre munca propriului ei cămin, propriilor ei copu. Adesea rivalitatea cu mama sa devine exasperantă; în special, fata este iritată cînd i se nasc fraţi sau surori; socoteşte că mama sa „şi-a trăit traiul" şi că acum este rîndul ei să nască, sa domnească. Dacă lucrează în afara casei, suferă cînd se întoarce, văzîndu-se tratată ca un simplu membru al familiei şi nu ca un individ autonom. Mai puţin romauescă decît altădată, începe să se gîndească mai mult la căsătorie decît la dragoste. Nu-şi mai împodobeşte viitorul soţ cu o aureolă de prestigiu: ceea ce doreşte este să aibă o situaţie stabilă, să înceapă să-şi trăiască viaţa de femeie. Virginia Woolf descrie astfel închipuirile unei tinere fete de la ţară: Curînd, la ora caldă cînd albinele bîzîie în junii caprifoiului, iubitul meu va veni. Nu va pronunţa decît o vorbă, iar eu îi voi răspunde cu un singur 1 Valurile. 97 cuvînt. Îi voi dărui tot ce a crescut în mine. Voi avea copii, voi avea servitoare cu şorţuri şi lucrătoare purtînd torţe. Voi avea o bucătărie în care se vor aduce în panere iepuri bolnavi ca să fie încălziţi, în care şuncile vor atîrna de grinzi şi vor străluci funii de ceapă. Voi fi la fel ca mama, tăcută, cu un şorţ albastru şi (inînd în mînă cheile dulapurilor.1 Un vis asemănător nutreşte sărmana Prue Sarn:^ Mă gîndeam că să nu te măriţi este ceva îngrozitor. Toate fetele se mărită. Şi cînd o fată se mantă, are o casă şi, poate, o lampă pe care o aprinde seara, la ora cînd se întoarce bărbatul ei; dacă nu are decît candele, e la fel, căci le pate pune lingă fereastră, şi atunci el îşi spune: „Nevasta mea e acolo, a aprins candela". Şi vine o zi în care doamna Beguildy îi face un leagăn de trestie; şi în altă zi poate fi văzut acolo un bebeluş frumos şi cuminte, şi se trimit invitaţii la botez; şi vecinii vin toţi în jurul mamei ca albinele în jurul reginei lor. Adesea, cînd îmi mergea rău, îmi ziceam: „Nu-i nimic, Prue Sarn! într-o bună zi vei fi regină în propriul tău stup!" Pentru majoritatea fetelor, fie că duc o viaţă serioasă sau frivolă, fie că sînt închise în c minul p rintesc sau evadeaz par ial, cucerirea unui so - sau, în cel ă ă ă ţ ţ mai rău caz, a unui amant serios — devine o întreprindere din ce în ce mai urgentă. Această grijă este adesea nefastă prieteniilor feminine, „Prietena de suflet" îşi pierde locul privilegiat. In tovarăşele sale, fata vede mai degrabă complice decît rivale Am cunoscut o tînără inteligentă şi dotată, dar care alesese să se închipuie „prinţesa îndepărtată" ; astfel se descria în poemele şi în eseurile sale literare; mărturisea cu sinceritate că nu avea nici un ataşament faţă de prietenele ei din copilărie: dacă erau urîte şi proaste, nu-i plăceau: dacă erau seducătoare, se temea de ele. Aşteptarea cu nerăbdare a bărbatului, care adesea implică tot felul de manevre, şiretenii şi umiliri, închide orizontul fetei; ea devine egoistă şi dura. Şi dacă Prinţul întîrzie să apară, în sufletul ei iau naştere dezgustul şi acreala Caracterul şi purtările fetei exprimă chiar situaţia ei; dacă aceasta se modifică, şi figura adolescentei apare diferită Astăzi, devine din ce în ce mai posibil pentru ea să-şi făurească propriul său destin, ia loc să se încredinţeze bărbatului. Dacă este absorbită de studii, de sport, de învăţarea unei meserii, de o activitate socială sau politică, se eliberează de obsesia bărbatului, este mult mai puţin preocupată de conflicte sentimentale şi sexuale. Totuşi, îi este mult mai greu decît unui tînăr să-şi găsească împlinirea ca individ autonom. Am vorbit deja despre faptul că nici familia, nici moravurile nu-i sprijineau eforturile. În afară de aceasta, chiar dacă alege independenţa, nu 1 Valurile. 2 MARY WEBB. Sarn. 98 Înseamnă că lasă loc mai puţin în viaţa ei pentru bărbat, pentru dragoste. Adesea îi va fi teamă, dacă se consacră în întregime vreunei întreprinderi, să nu-şi rateze destinul ei de femeie. Acest sentiment rămîne nemărturisit; dar este acolo, perverteşte intenţiile bine gîndite, marchează limite. In orice caz, femeia care munceşte vrea să concilieze reuşita sa cu succese pur feminine; asta nu înseamnă în mod necesar că-şi consacră o parte considerabilă din timpul ei toaletei, frumuseţii, ci, fapt mult mai grav, că interesele ei vitale sînt divizate. Pe marginea programelor, studentul se amuză cu jocuri gratuite ale minţii, din care se nasc cele mai bune descoperiri; reveriile femeii, în schimb, sînt orientate în cu totul altă direcţie: se va gîndi la înfăţişarea ei, la bărbat, la dragoste; nu va acorda decît strictul necesar studiilor, carierei sale, iar în aceste domenii nimic nu este mai necesar decît munca suplimentară. Nu este vorba de o slăbiciune mentală, de o neputinţă de a se concentra, ci de un partaj al intereselor sale, care nu se împacă între ele, sau prea puţin. Se formează astfel un cerc vicios: adesea lumea se miră cu cîtă uşurinţă o femeie abandonează muzica, studiile sau o meserie de îndată ce a găsit un bărbat; de fapt, aceasta se întîmplă pentru că pusese prea puţin din ea însăşi în proiectele respective pentru a afla o mare satisfacţie în împlinirea lor. Totul se înlănţuie pentru a-i frîna ambiţia personală, şi în acest timp o enormă presiune socială o invită să găsească în căsătorie o poziţie socială, o justificare. Este firesc să nu caute să-şi creeze ea însăşi un loc în lume sau să nu încerce decît cu timiditate. Atîta timp cît nu va fi realizată o perfectă egalitate economică în societate şi atîta timp cît moravurile nu vor autoriza femeia să profite, ca soţie şi amantă, de privilegiile deţinute de anumiţi bărbaţi, visul unei reuşite pasive se va păstra înlăuntrul ei şi va sta în calea propriilor ei împliniri. Totuşi, oricum şi-ar aborda viaţa de adult, ucenicia fetei nu este încă terminată. În etape lente sau în mod brutal, trebuie să îndure iniţierea sexuală. Există tinere fete care o refuză. Dacă incidente sexuale penibile le-au marcat copilăria, dacă o educaţie stîngace a înrădăcinat încet-îiicet în mintea lor oroarea de sexualitate, toată viaţa vor păstra faţă de bărbat o repulsie de fetiţă puberă. Se întîmplă şi ca circumstanţele să fie de aşa natură, încît, împotriva voinţei lor, unele femei îşi păstrează virginitatea pînă tîrziu. Dar în marea majoritate a cazurilor fata îşi împlineşte, la o vîrstă mai mult sau mai puţin înaintată, destinul ei sexual. Felul în care îl înfrunt este, evident, în strîns leg ă ă ătură cu trecutul ei. Dar este şi o experienţă nouă care se propune în împrejurări imprevizibile şi la care fata reacţionează în mod liber. Această nouă etapă va trebui s-o analizăm în continuare.